


This Means War

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: Zayn and Liam have both secretly been in love with Niall for the last 2 years. What happens when they find out about the others feelings? Can they stay friends? Will they fight for Niall's attention? May the best man win...





	1. The First Time

Niall Horan, there is only one word to describe that boy, and that word would be breathtaking. When I say breathtaking, I don’t just mean his looks, I mean his whole personality. Not only is he beautiful but he’s charming, funny and just an all-round amazing person who never fails to make me happy and when we’re together gives me the worst case of the butterflies.

I remember the day I first saw him…I mean crashed into him.

**

I’m late for school again and I’m running down the hallway and texting Louis to try and get him to cover for me and the next thing I know I’m being knocked to the ground and something heavy lands on top of me. I open my eyes to see a pair of bright blue ones staring into mine and I feel something in the pit of my stomach, this boy is beautiful. I can see the other boy start to blush and I quickly sit up as he moves off me, I hold my hand out for him to grab and he gladly takes it.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t look where I was going, I didn’t mean to fall on top of you”

“Hey, it’s all good. Have we met before? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here”

The beautiful blonde-haired boy sheepishly smiles at me and I find myself doing the same, “Uh no we haven’t, I’ve just moved to the town, it’s my first day”

“Well hey, I’m Zayn…it’s nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Niall.”

“Well Niall, guess I better get to class. I’ll maybe see you around?”

“Yeah, sure”

He walks off and I find myself watching him as he walks away, I cant help but look at him bum as he does. I shake out of my trance and realise I’m very late to class, so I text Louis and tell him not to bother. I go our usual hangout spot and sit on the ground under the tree, I pull out my pack of cigarettes and light one before putting my headphones in my ear.

=====

I feel a kick on my thigh and I look up to see it’s Louis, he’s got a smirk on his face and he lifts his foot up again to kick me but I grab it and pull him down onto the ground next to me, I straddle his legs to stop him from kicking me again,

“Oi mate, get off. Don’t want Harry getting the wrong idea!”

“Yeah like Harry would look at this and think something was going on between us”

“You never know! Get off!”

“Fine! What do you want anyway? I’m surprised your not snogging Harry’s face off”

“Harry wanted me to come find you, he’s got someone he wants to introduce us too.”

“Do we have too?”

“Yes, now get up” As Louis gets up I lean over to slap his bum before getting up myself. I wrap my arm around his shoulder as we walk back into the school, he pinches my cheek as we walk towards our lockers where Harry and Liam are already waiting for us.

“Here they are! Guys, you know how I was telling you guys that my cousin was moving here from Ireland? Well, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” I see him nudge the elbow of someone who’s hiding their face behind the door of the locker,

“Guys, this is Niall. Niall, this is Liam, Louis and Zayn”

When Niall looks at us all and smiles, my heart starts beating fast and I find myself feeling like a 13 year old girl “It’s nice to see you again Zayn. Bumped into anyone else lately?”

“Nope, you’re the only one” Niall and I both laugh, and my stomach feels like it’s doing backflips, I find myself blushing again.

“Wait? You two know each other? How?” Harry look between Niall and I, we both laugh,

“I was running late this morning, so I was texting Louis to tell him and I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I bumped into Niall here. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“You didn’t hurt me at all” Niall blushes and I smile at him which makes Louis give me a weird look as if to say, ‘we’ll talk about this later’. The five of us head back out towards the tree I was sitting at earlier, as we sit down my hand brushes against Niall’s.

“So, you’re the famous Louis that my baby cousin keeps talking about. After everything Harry has told me I feel like I know you already”

“You talk about me babe?” I look over and Louis smirking at Harry, who’s blushing like crazy, “What has my gorgeous boyfriend been saying about me? Good things I hope?”

“Of course! Nothing bad has come out of his mouth, he’s said some really sweet things about you. He’s said some really nice things about your bum and I can see why he won’t shut up about it” I look to see Niall wink at Louis and harry possessively puts his arm around Louis shoulders.

“Keep your hands off him Niall!”

“Don’t worry Haz, I will. Anyway, he says you’re a legend at football? That’s awesome mate, used to play myself until I messed up my knee. I can still play but not too much, we should play together one day yeah?”

Louis and Niall start up a conversation about football and I tune out cause I’m not interested in that at all.

=====

“So, do you guys like him?”

“Who Niall? Yeah, he’s a nice guy”

“Aw come on Zayn! You’re practically in love with the guy, I saw you giving him the heart eyes earlier when he wasn’t looking!”

“Louis shut up!”

“Oh come on Zayn! You know I’m right. Anyway, Liam? How do you like Niall? He’s exactly you’re type isn’t he?”

=====

Little did I know, from that day forward everything would change between Liam, Niall and I…


	2. Secret

I groan as my alarm goes off, I hide under the covers and wait for sleep to overtake me again. Same shit but a different day! It’s another day of me pretending to be happy around the boys. You see, I’m in love with one of my best friends or more specifically Niall and I have been for the last 2 years, which has been so fun for me.

I remember when I fell in love with Niall, it was our graduation day and the four of us had just gotten ready for the ceremony at Louis new apartment close to the university we all got accepted into. I was in the middle of doing my hair when Niall walked into the bedroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he had just gotten out of the shower and holy crap did he look amazing…but that wasn’t when I realised I loved him.

It was when I was helping Niall with his tie and I looked into his eyes, I found myself getting lost in them, which was a usual occurrence for me. But when I looked into his eyes, I found myself picturing Niall and I at our wedding and me looking into his eyes and telling him I loved him, I know that sounds cheesy and ridiculous but that was the moment I realised that I was in love with my best friend.

I walk into the living room with a cup of tea and there he is, laying on the sofa…with Liam, which isn’t unusual considering Liam and Niall are inseparable and have been for the last 4 months. It never used to be this way, it used to be Niall and I, which is another thing that sucks about being in love with someone and not having the guts to tell them.

I know that I’m being a jealous asshole, but I decide to walkover to them both and I just drop down on the sofa, right between them. I can hear a groan from next to me, it’s Liam but I couldn’t give a shit. I look up into those bright blue eyes that make me weak at the knees along with his signature smile,

“You alright babe?” Ah…Niall calling me babe is another thing that makes me weak at the knees, it’s the way he says it in his accent which does things to me,

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a bit tired” I snuggle into his side and I know it sounds weird, but I breathe in his scent and I sigh contently, he runs his hand down my arm which causes me to shiver. I close my eyes for a second before I’m rudely awoken by Louis and Harry giggling as they sit down on the chair beside us.

“Aw look at that babe, Zayn and Niall look adorable. They look like a real couple don’t you think?” I glare at Louis, who’s being gently smacked on the arm by Harry.

“Leave them alone babe” I smile at Harry, at least one of them have some common sense. Harry smiles back at me but I can tell he’s giving me a sad one, it sucks and doesn’t make my mood better. 

Harry and Louis are the only two people that know about my feelings for Niall, it was originally just Louis who knew but seeing as Niall is Harry’s cousin and everything that involves Niall, Harry finds out about one way or another, or in this case Louis couldn’t keep his mouth closed.

“He is right though Z, we are adorable together” Niall whispers in my ear and if I wasn’t already sitting down I would have no doubt slid down the wall fanning myself. I close my eyes to stop myself from picturing Niall whispering in my ear in a much dirtier way.

“Excuse me” I get up from the sofa and go straight back into my room, my hearts beating fast as I climb back under the covers and think about the way Niall held me and whispered in my ear. I’m half hard cause of what happened and I’m trying not to get a hand around myself and get myself off.

Being secretly in love with your best friend is hard and sometimes I wish this didn’t happen to me.


	3. Lose My Mind

I’m walking down the street with Louis next to me, the both of us on our way to our lecture at uni. This morning was probably one of the worst mornings I’ve had, not because of anything bad happening but because I had to get myself off 3 times. Every little thing Niall did that morning, whether it was walking around the apartment shirtless or even talking with that sexy accent of his, I was always in desperate need of running away to take care of my problem.

I’m pretty sure Louis and Harry could tell what was going on with me, and if they did, they didn’t say anything…well at least not to my face. Right now I can tell Louis wants to say something to me, he’s doing his usual clearing of the throat and sigh thing he always does, especially when he’s around me.

“Oi Tommo…you okay mate? Got something to say to me?”

“Nope just enjoying this walk with my best friend”

“Okay” I give him the silent treatment for a minute before he grabs my hand and turns me to look at him,

“Zayn, you have got to stop doing this to yourself! Tell Niall how you feel, I hate seeing you like this it’s killing me…and its hurting Harry as well. Don’t think Liam’s taken any notice, he’s too far up Niall ass to care” I get this nervous feeling in my stomach at that sentence, but it’s true. Liam couldn’t care less about me he’s too focussed on Niall.

“I cant tell him though Louis! It’s been 2 years, I haven’t said anything so why would I start now?” I walk ahead of Louis, not caring what else he has to say.

====

I get out of my lecture and I’m all of a sudden attacked by someone, “I’m sorry Z, I didn’t want to upset you”

“It’s fine Lou” I hug him and he pulls away with a huge grin on his face, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing! Was just thinking cause it’s Friday, if you wanted, we could stay in and get drunk, just the two of us? Or we could ask the others as well?”

“Yeah sounds good”

“Good! I’ll put out a text in the group. You coming with me? I’ve got to go see one of my mates from my lecture about something” I shake my head at Louis, well knowing where he’s going and what he’s going to get. I don’t like it when Louis does all this but he always gets the good stuff.

“Sure, I’ll come. Gotta make sure you’re not being sold some of the cheap shit we always used to get”

“I’ll never be stupid enough to buy the cheap stuff again, let’s go. I’ll hold you’re hand if you’re scared”

“I’m never scared mate. Need I remind you, you were always scared when we used to go and get the stuff from Sean”

“Shut up!”

I laugh at my best friend and follow him. I need to get high, I haven’t in so long I forgot what it feels like to be high. I feel like tonight will be good for me, I just hope it doesn’t get ruined…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably going to seem too early but the next chapter will involve some drama between two people.
> 
> Thank you to all those people that have started reading this :) I appreciate it. Feel free to comment as well, any feedback would do...


	4. Sadness and Anger

I’m sitting on the floor in the living room with the laptop on the coffee table and a book in my lap, just going through it all and highlighting the important stuff I need to know, although if I want to be a nurse most of this stuff in the book is important. I’m reading through the chapter on medications and dosages when the front door opens.

“Anyone home?” My heart skips a beat when I hear Niall’s smooth voice,

“Yeah, I’m in here!” I push my glasses back up my nose and scrunch it up to itch it when Niall comes into view, I smile at him and he laughs at me,

“You okay babe? You look like a rabbit when you do that”

“Hey, I do not!”

“I’m just saying you look cute when you do it, even more so when you’re wearing glasses” I blush at those words and I look back down at my book so Niall doesn’t see the effect he has on me.

“Hey Ni? Did you get Louis message?”

“Yeah I did but unfortunately I can’t be here”

My heart drops, “Why?”

“I’ve got a date tonight” I can hear the smile in his voice and I feel like shit, Niall hasn’t been on a date in a while, I don’t even think he’s had sex in months either. I mean I shouldn’t judge I’ve not had sex in a while either.

“Oh yeah? Who with, do I know them?” My voice sounds shaky as I ask the question, why am I asking them? Why do I want to know? As Niall’s about to speak, the front door opens and the other three walk in, Louis looks to me and notices somethings wrong.

“You guys okay? Zayn? You look like your about to be sick, you’ve gone pale…”

“I’m fine, Niall was just telling me about his date tonight” I look down at my book again to avoid Louis stare,

“Niall has a date?” Liam sounds just as shocked as I do, I mean everyone’s shocked.

“Who’s it with? Do we know them?” Harry looks at Niall seriously with his arms crossed,

“Calm down Haz…it’s with someone from one of my lectures, we’ve been sitting next to each other for the last few months and I’ve always thought they were cute, so I asked them on Monday and they said yes. It’s a boy and his name is brad. He kind of looks a little bit like Liam but he’s got black hair. You;ve probably seen him around, he’s quite tall, tattooed…he’s basically the definition of tall, dark and handsome, kind of looks like a bad boy”

“He sounds like a prick” Louis scoffs and I smile up at him, I can see Harry slap him on the back of the head,

“Ignore Louis, he’s just pissed off cause I caught him buying weed with Zayn earlier and kind of told him off. I’ll punish him later” Louis smirks at me and I roll my eyes,

“I’ll just ignore the both of you, I’ve got my date in an hour so if you’ll excuse me” Niall walks past all of us and I put my head down to stop myself from crying about Niall and his date, Louis places his hand on my shoulder and sits next to me.

He pulls out his textbooks as well, “Will you help me study for the medication exam on Tuesday?” I nod my head, “You okay though?” I smile and nudge his arm before resting my head on his shoulder the both of us looking at our textbooks.

====

Niall’s gone out on his date leaving the rest of us to get drunk, or in my case drink till I black the hell out. I’m on my 5th beer, with the joint in my hand watching as Louis climbs into Harry’s lap. The two are smiling at each other and looking so in love it makes me want that with someone, and that someone is off on a date with someone I’ve never even see round campus.

Louis phone is sitting on the table with Spotify playing and just as it’s about to finish playing the current song, the volume goes down and we all look to Liam, who has his finger on Louis phone screen,

“Can I ask you guys a question?”

“Sure Payno, what’s up?”

“I’ve got this friend who’s been in love with one of his best friends for a very long time and only recently his feelings have gotten stronger for that person. He’s so confused about what to do cause he wants to tell them, but he has this fear of being rejected by anyone, not just that person. He’s been depressed lately, and he’s had enough, he just want to be better but he doesn’t know what to do”

Liam looks as if he’s about to cry and in that moment in feel like I’m the one that should be crying. I didn’t realise Liam caught on to my feelings for Niall, and this must just be his way of telling me he knows. Louis looks at me before turning back to Liam,

“Liam, don’t freak out too much but is this person you’re talking about you? cause you look like your about to burst into tears at any second. You can tell us mate, we wont judge you if it’s one of us three sitting here”

“It’s Niall, I love Niall. I’ve tried to keep it hidden for so long but I feel like I need to get it off my chest, and he’s not here so I thought what better time to do it than now”

I choke on my drink, “Wait, what?! Liam, what in the actual fuck? You love Niall?”

I feel like I’m about to be sick, this cant be happening! Liam can’t be in love with Niall…my Niall. Well, not my Niall but still, he can’t love him! I loved him first!

“What’s wrong with loving Niall, he’s not ugly Zayn! Also, if I want to love him I can! I’ve been in love with him since the end of senior year” Liam looks shocked then look to me again and he gets this look like he’s just figured something out, “Wait, are you in love with him too?”

“Yeah! For 2 fucking years, the same amount of time as you” I stand up and clench my fists, Liam stand up and does the same.

“What the fuck?! I swear to god Malik, you better be joking”

Louis still sitting in Harry’s lap and he’s looking like he would want to be anywhere else right now, he looks awkward, Harry speak up from where he is,

“Guys, calm down! Sit down the both of you before you do something you’ll regret”

Liam glares at me but eventually backs down and grabs his beer off the table and he takes a long sip. He’s red in the face and he looks like he’s about to kill me at any second. Harry can sense the tension between us and speaks up,

“Okay, so you two are in love with my cousin? and you’ve both been in love with him for the same amount of time?” The both of us nod, “Okay, Niall’s my cousin and I love him, he might be older but I’m just as protective of him as he is of me. I want what’s best for him and I’m not going to lie, I have thought about the two of you being apart of our family and being the person Niall spends his life with if he decides to settle down with a guy. I want you two to consider your feelings for him, if you don’t love him the way you say you do, don’t waste your time trying to be with him.”

Harry walks out the room, Louis looks at the both of us, “I think Harry gave you his blessing to be with Niall if you choose. Do what you want with what he said, just don’t hurt Niall. I want to be apart of their family one day and if they find out that I let my best friends hurt him, they wont ever forgive me. The family love Niall and are very protective of him as Harry said, don’t fuck up, please?”

Liam and I nod as Louis turns around and walks out the room to join Harry. We both look at each other before I grab my cigarette packet out of the drawer in the coffee table and head outside.

If I thought Niall going out on a date was horrible and made me feel sick, this has made it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was filled with enough drama :)


	5. Operation Niam/Ziall

I’m standing on the balcony with a cigarette in my hand, I’m not going to light it, I haven’t had a cigarette in a year, it’s just a comfort thing for me. I’m lost in my own thoughts when I hear the door open from behind me, “Liam, I don’t want to talk to you right now”

“It’s not Liam”

“Hey Ni, how was your date?”

“It was good, haven’t decided if I’m going to see him again…probably wont but you never know. Why are you out here and why don’t you want to talk to Liam?”

Shit! How am I going to hide what happened with Liam and I earlier? I’ve got it, “Oh nothing, we got bored so the four of us played some FIFA, Liam kept winning and you know I’m a sore loser. That’s why I don’t want to talk to him” Niall laughs, thank god! He couldn’t tell I was lying to his face.

“You gonna light that or just hold it?”

“You know I stopped smoking these last year, besides I just felt like holding one. You know how everyone has a comfort thing, this is mine” I smile and Niall wraps his arm around my shoulder, I shiver at his touch.

“Well I better get to bed, Louis and I have that game of football in the morning, you coming to bed as well?”

“Yeah, might as well” I follow Niall inside and I close the door and lock it before heading to my bedroom, “Night then”

“Good night Niall”

I close my door and fall onto my bed, pushing all my clothes onto the floor and placing my textbooks on the floor. I charge my phone and I fall asleep.

====

I wake to the sound of the kettle in the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked which can only mean one thing, Niall and Louis are home after their game and they’ve won. I look at the time and notice it’s 10:30, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes before standing up and stretching, I put my glasses on and grab my phone before walking out to the kitchen.

“Hey Zaynie, just in time for breakfast. You want something?”

“Just some toast, I’m feeling a bit sick this morning” I slyly look at Liam hoping he’s watching me, he is and he gives me a look as if to say, ‘ _don’t you dare mess with me today’._ I ignore that and just mouth for him to fuck off, Harry notices and kicks my shin under the table. I look at him apologetically then back at Liam with anger.

Liam smirks at me and all I want to do is climb over the table and wipe that look off his face. The atmosphere around the table is tense but luckily Niall doesn’t notice it, he’s too busy reading stuff off his phone. Harry’s watching the both of us warily and he’s just waiting to jump in if one of us start something with the other.

“So, what are you guys doing today?”

“Oh, Louis, Niall and I are going to mums house for dinner. She said you guys could come as well if you wanted?”

“Liam and I have plans, don’t we Liam?”

“Uh yeah, we do” I look at his face and he looks pissed off right now but I couldn’t care less.

====

The other 3 left an hour ago and Liam still hasn’t come out of his room, I’m surprised he’s not trying to pick a fight with me. I’m nursing a bottle of beer and watching re-runs of Glee, which is a good show but no-one needs to know I think that. I’m watching last 10 minutes of the _‘Grease’_ episode when Liam walks in,

“Are you watching Glee?”

“Yeah, you have a problem with that?”

“Nope, I don’t mind it. Love this episode…what?” I scoff at him and laugh,

“Nothing, didn’t realise you were a 13-year-old girl at heart”

“Fuck off” The two of us laugh at each other.

The episode finally finishes and the two of us decide to watch something else, I’m flicking through the channels when I see Tom Hardy and Chris Pine pop up on the screen. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen this movie with Louis a few times but I leave the movie on the screen, Liam hasn’t protested so I put the remote down and watch the movie.

By the time the movie finished I’ve realised a couple of things, one, Tom Hardy and Chris Pine are now officially my new man crushes and two, Liam and I are in the real-life version of the movie. The two friends in the movie are interested in the same girl and they come up with some rules on how to decide which one gets to date her

I’m about to speak when Liam beats me to it, “Zayn? Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure we’re the real-life version of this movie?”

“Nope, I was thinking the exact same thing…”

The two of us sit in silence for a few minutes before Liam gets up and goes off to get something. He comes back a few minutes later with some paper and a pen,

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Just give me a minute” I roll my eyes and take a sip of my beer, a minute later Liam passes me the piece of paper. At the top of the page is written in very neat handwriting is **‘OPERATION: NIAM/ZIALL’.**

I look at Liam, “You know how before I said I didn’t realise you were a 13-year-old girl? I’m pretty sure after this you are!”

“Shut up, it’s the best I could do. So, we need to come up with some ground rules on how were going to deal with the two of us being in love with Niall. We both want to be with him but none of us want to give him up, so the other one can try with him. I hate talking about Niall like this, but it needs to be done otherwise we’ll both end up suffering if Niall finds someone else, like that Brad prick from the other day”

“Okay, what should we write?”

“Maybe both of us should come up with a few ideas and if there good enough we’ll write them down?”

“Yeah that’s the best way to go about it” I start to think about some ideas as I get up to get myself some food.

====

I come back 20 minutes later to see Liam sitting on the floor, I’m not too sure what he’s doing but I decide to join him, “You thought of anything yet?”

“Yeah a couple of things”

“Okay show me what you’ve got” he passes me the paper and I look at what he’s written,

**_ Rules: _ **

  1. NEVER tell Niall what we are doing!
  2. Stay out of each other’s way! Never interrupt or sabotage each other’s time with Niall
  3. No sexual intercourse



I look at Liam and shake my head when I read the last rule, “No sexual intercourse? Really Liam?”

“Zayn, I know that Niall is beautiful and sexy and all the words you use to describe how physically attractive someone is, and every time you see him you get hard and have to wank off but if you have sex with him, it won’t be fair to me and vice versa”

“Fine! these rules are pretty straightforward, what happens if we break them?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll just have to give up on this whole thing if that ever happens”

“Okay, one last thing, if this starts to ruin our friendship then we both back off, deal?”

“Deal” Liam and I shake hands, we stay there for a few more seconds before I let go and sit back against the sofa. Another thing comes to mind when I sit back, “What happens if Niall starts to fall in love with one of us?

“Then the other one walks away and it might not happen but it is possible, if Niall falls in love with both of us then we’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it…sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good” I smile at Liam as he folds the paper up and puts it on the table.

“Zayn?” I look to Liam again, “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you last night, I didn’t mean to I was just worried that if Niall found out he’d go for you and not me” He gives me a weak smile,

“Hey Liam, it’s okay. I felt the same way last night” I hug him and the two of us sit there for a while with the TV quietly on in the background.

“Hey Zayn?” I look up at Liam, “May the best man win” I smirk at that and I know just what to say next,

“This means war”

The other three come home a couple of hours later and Liam and I are half asleep on the floor, when Louis decides to jump on the sofa which Liam and I just so happened to be leaning against. I groan at him but leave it at that cause I’m too tired to deal with it,

“Come on then, up you get” I hear Harry from above me and I accept his hand and I pull myself up, “I’m making tea, did you want one?”

“Mm yes please, how was dinner?”

“Dinner was good! Mum missed you both, and good news, Gemma’s back for a couple of months. She missed you tonight so she’s coming round tomorrow, she said earlier she wanted your help with some clothes”

“Why does she want me to help with clothes? I don’t know anything about that stuff, I wear black most of the time!”

“I think she wants to talk to you about Niall and what’s going on with you. She didn’t want to say it in front of Niall cause he’ll get suspicious.”

“Ah okay” I love Harry’s sister I really do, I consider her as family but I really don’t want to talk to her about my situation with Niall.

=====

I wake up the next morning and I come face to face with Gemma, who’s smiling widely at me,

“Shit! Gemma, you scared me…what the hell are you doing here?”

“Didn’t Harry mention I was coming over to see you to take you out today?”

“Yeah, he did, just not this early. Let me sleep for another hour, that’s all I want”

She huffs as she sits up on the bed and she crosses her legs, “Zayn, it’s nearly 11 and besides, I want to treat you to breakfast, well more like brunch”

I throw the covers off me and I smile, “Let’s do this”

====

“So, what’s happening with you and your feelings for my little cousin Niall? You still being a pussy and hiding them? Cause I’ve spoken to Harry about this and he’s said he’s worried about you”

“I’m not telling him, Gemma! I’m not ready!”

“Zayn, it’s been 2 years! Grow some balls man, god sake”

“Shush! People are staring at us”

She rolls her eyes at me and she looks directly at me, “Zayn, there’s more to this whole thing isn’t there? Spill it, what happened?”

“Ugh, you are the worst person in the world! I found out the other day that I have got some competition. Liam admitted the other night while Niall was out on a date, that he’s been in love with him for the last 2 years.”

“Didn’t expect that, did you tell Liam to back off and that Niall is yours?”

“No, we came up with something else. You know that movie ‘This Means War’” She nod her head, “Well Liam and I realised we were the real-life version, so we decided to write some ground rules when the both of us woo Niall”

“What were the rules?” I grab the paper that Liam gave for me to keep in case I need reminding of our situation and I hand it to Gemma. She reads through it and slowly nods her head, she places the paper on the table and I feel like she’s about to yell at me but instead she looks at me,

“Okay, these rules are pretty basic, but what happens if Niall falls in love with Liam and not you?”

“Then I back off and let Liam have Niall and vice versa”

“What happens if you and Liam start to hate each other and your friendship is ruined?”

“Then the both of us back off and call off the whole thing”                  

She thinks for a second, “Alright, I don’t agree with what you are doing with this whole pact, or gentleman’s agreement you have but if this helps you get Niall, then go for it”

Now with Gemma knowing about everything, the war has just begun.


	6. It's on!

I’m sitting on my laptop finding something to watch on Netflix when Liam walks in holding the paper with all the rules written on it,

“Why have you got that?”

“I’ve thought of a few things that we don’t have to necessarily write down on the paper but think we should so it doesn’t feel like anyone’s breaking any rules”

“Okay, show me the paper then” he places it down on my lap,

**_ Rules: _ **

  1. NEVER tell Niall what we are doing!
  2. Stay out of each other’s way! Never interrupt or sabotage each other’s time with Niall
  3. No sexual intercourse
  4. Never get any help from Louis, Harry, Gemma etc. It wouldn’t be fair to each other
  5. Don’t lie to each other about anything!



If any of these rules are broken, the whole thing is over and none of us have Niall! We let him go and move on as painful as it may be…

“So, the rules okay?”

“Yeah, they’re fine but you don’t have to worry about me sabotaging anything or getting any help from anybody. We both know I’ll be the one Niall chooses in the end”

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that mate. Anyway, I said it before and I’ll say it again, may the best man win”

====

“Hey Z, what are you doing?”

“Hey Lou, just writing some ideas down on where I could take Niall on a date, have you got any?”

“Nope, usually when Harry and I go on dates it’s just to dinner then back here from some mind-blowing sex. You could always do that?”

“I’m not a sex crazed maniac like you and Harry, besides Liam and I came up with some rules on how to make everything fair and number 3 says I’m not allowed to have sex with Niall”

“Oh yeah, the rules! Gemma told me about those, it’s stupid but if it keeps it fair between you and Liam then good. What have you written down so far?”

“Just the usual boring stuff, I want to take him out on a date he’ll never forget but I don’t know what to do…”

“I might have an idea…you go ask Niall out right now and I’ll sort something out” He stands up and pulls his phone out before calling someone and walking out the room. I look into the living room to see Niall sitting on the sofa with Liam, typical.

“Hey Niall? You want to go out tonight, go do something fun?”

“Sure, Liam? You want to come?”

“I was thinking just the two of us? I haven’t had any Niall time in a while and I’m in desperate need for some”

“Sure!” He jumps up and walks out the living room, I smile as I watch him walk out before turning to Liam and smirking, he doesn’t look too happy but I could care less. I’m the one who scored the first date with Niall and I couldn’t be more happier.


	7. First date

About 20 minutes later Niall comes out of his room looking freshly showered and shaved which makes it much harder for me not to jump him. I have to stop myself from gasping, he looks amazing! I mean he’s wearing his black ripped skinny jeans and a shirt that fits him perfectly but he always take my breath away.

“Hey Z, ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just go say bye to the boys quickly. I’ll be there in a second” I quickly rush to Louis and Harry’s bedroom, I open the door to see the pair cuddled on the bed watching a movie, Harry being asleep with his head on Louis chest. My heart swells at the sight and I aw out loud,

“Niall and I are off now, we’re you able to sort something out?”

“Yeah, on the table is an address for the place. You can thank me later” I nod my head and wave before quietly closing the door, I walk past Liam on the way to meet Niall and he’s glaring at me. I juts smirk and ruffle his hair as I walk past,

“Don’t be too cocky Malik, you haven’t even gone on the date yet. It could go shitty, you never know”

“Don’t sabotage the date Liam, rule number 2” I wave him off and meet Niall at the door, “You ready?”

He smiles at me and I start to shake, I just hope Louis was able to sort something good out…

=====

Niall is excited when we pull up to where we’re going, I look at where we are and notice that we’re at a fair. I had no idea this was even happening around here, but for some reason Louis does,

“How did you know I wanted to come here? I only mentioned it several times to you lot and you all said you didn’t want to go”

I know I shouldn’t but I lie to Niall about tonight, “I only said I didn’t want to go because I was already planning on bringing you here but didn’t want to give anything away” I look into Niall’s eyes and his facial expression softens before he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I blush and look away hoping Niall doesn’t notice.

The kiss was probably just a friendly one but to me it felt like it meant something. I shake out of my thoughts and get out the car and Niall follows. I hold my arm out for him to link his through,

“My lady” Niall looks at me and giggles,

“Why thank you kind sir! Lead the way” The both of us walk towards the entrance giggling to ourselves. I can already tell this is going the be the date Niall will never forget. I need to do more than thank Louis for this later.

====

We’ve done all that we can do at the fair, the only thing we haven’t done is the ferris wheel but the both of us have a fear of heights, so we skip that one, I don’t want to freak Niall out tonight. it’s been nice and that would just ruin it for not only him but for me and my chances to win his heart. Niall drags me along towards the carnival games, we had already attempted them bu didn’t win anything so we just left an went somewhere else.

We go back to the very first one we went to and played, it was just the classic ring toss which is something I’m usually good at but tonight I didn’t do so well. I’m going to give it my best cause I want to be able to win something for Niall, something he can remember this night by.

I step up to throw the first ring as Niall watches from the sidelines, my nerves are back but once again it’s because Niall’s looking and I just want to impress him.

“You can do it Zayn” Niall cheers from behind me and I can’t help but smile, I concentrate and throw the first ring, it actually lands on the top of the bottle. I throw the second, third and fourth ring which all land on top of the bottle, Niall cheers again but louder and he wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek. I blush once again but I don’t let that distract me.

I pick the 5th and final ring, I throw it and it lands on the bottle. Niall cheers for me again and jumps on me, wrapping his legs around my waist. “You did it Zaynie!” Niall leans over to grab the prize which just so happened to be one of those teddy bears that you always see guys win their girlfriends in the movies.

“Thanks Ni, so what are you going to name the bear?”

“After my best friend of course!”

“Who would that be then?”

“Louis! I’m kidding babe, going to name it after you! You won it for me it’s only fair he has your name”

I smile widely and wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. the both of us holding onto each other tightly, a few seconds later we pull away and decide it’s best to head back home. It’s later than we thought by the time we got home, the boys no doubt asleep. I’m corrected when we walk in to see them all sitting on the sofa.

Louis jumps on us as we walk in the door, “So, how was your night? Have fun?”

“Yeah we did! Best night of my life for a while, wouldn’t mind going again next time it’s back…maybe we should all go next time”

“What the hell is this?” Louis picks up the bear and gives Harry a look as if to say _‘I want one of these, no scratch that I need one’._ Niall snatches the bar from Louis, “Give me back Zaynie. He’s mine, not yours”

Louis gives me a pointed look “Zaynie? What a cute name!” I sheepishly smile at him and he winks at me.

“I’m going to go to put this bear down in my room, then I’ll be back. Thanks for tonight Zayn, I had fun” Niall kisses my cheek and grabs the bear, carrying it into his room. The second he goes in and closes the door, Louis and Harry are pushing me down onto the sofa and sitting down next to me and bombarding me with questions. I have to put my hands over their mouths to get them to shut up.

“Shut up! I’m not going to tell you everything about what went on so I’ll say this, we had a nice time and no we didn’t kiss. He kisses me on the cheek a couple of times but that’s it” I look at Liam as I say those things and I can see his fists clench, he puts on a fake smile.

“At least you had a good time”

“You jealous mate? Cause it’s okay if you are…”

“Not jealous in fact I’ve got nothing to worry about” He gets up and leaves.

Liam is definitely jealous and it makes me feel victorious. I smile as Louis asks me a couple more questions, my mind filled with the memories of tonight. I’d like to see Liam try and do better than mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody like me to write Liam's date with Niall? I can write a whole chapter in Liam's POV so you can get a little bit more insight into Liam's feelings for Niall and how they came about...
> 
> Let me know :)


	8. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is going to to in Liam's POV. This chapter is pretty short but I just wanted to write a little bit on how Liam felt the minute he met Niall.

The day I met Niall was probably one of the best days I’ve had in my opinion…I didn’t expect to have a crush on him straight away but what can you do, especially if it’s someone as attractive as Niall…

====

“Here they are! Guys, you know how I was telling you guys that my cousin was moving here from Ireland? Well, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” I see him nudge the elbow of someone who’s hiding their face behind the door of the locker,

“Guys, this is Niall. Niall, this is Liam, Louis and Zayn”

When Niall looks at me and smiles, my heart starts beating fast and I find myself staring at him. I wave shyly at him as Zayn and Niall have a conversation between themselves, and as I’m watching these two talk I cant help but feel jealous.

When I hear Niall laugh my heart beats even faster than before, it has got to be one of the most cutest laughs I’ve heard. Harry nudges my arm and winks at me, he knows exactly what’s going on with me. He knows I have a certain type of guy I’d go for and Niall is 100% my type.

The five of us head out towards the tree we always sit at during breaks and as we get to the tree and sit down I look out the corner of my eye and see Zayn sitting next to Niall and they look very close and jealousy sparks up again inside me.

Louis and Niall start up a conversation about football and I listen in and every once in a while, I involve myself in the conversation. Every time I speak up or Niall asks me a question he watches me with this emotion on his face that I can’t quite put my finger on but it makes me feel all warm inside.

=====

“So, do you guys like him?” I nod my head as Louis speaks up,

“Who Niall? Yeah, he’s a nice guy”

“Aw come on Zayn! You’re practically in love with the guy, I saw you giving him the heart eyes earlier when he wasn’t looking!”

“Louis shut up!” My heart stops and I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of Zayn liking Niall,

“Oh come on Zayn! You know I’m right. Anyway, Liam? How do you like Niall? He’s exactly you’re type isn’t he?” I smile at the two of them,

“Yeah, yeah he is”

Little did I know, from that day forward my feelings for Niall would grow stronger and stronger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was good enough...it's not my best. The next chapter will be in Liam's POV but it will be his date next so hopefully you enjoy the next chapter.


	9. Hearts Racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Liam's first date with Niall!

Today is the day! Todays the day I ask Niall out on a date, I just hope he says yes. I’ve got to do something that will blow Niall away, for the last week he’s been going on and on about the date he went on with Zayn. That’s fine because why wouldn’t Niall talk about going on a date with Zayn? Zayn is amazing, thoughtful, caring and very attractive (I fancied Zayn for a while in our first year of high school, sue me! I got over it after a few months) But the thing I’m not fine with is the look Zayn keeps giving me every time he mentions it.

I just want to wipe that smug look off Zayn’s face! He’s such a cocky asshole sometimes, I wonder why I haven’t done something about it before…

I’ve been getting looks from Harry and Louis all week every time they get a look at Zayn when Niall talks about the date. Harry looks at me with concern and Louis looks at me with a sad smile, at least those two care about how I’m feeling. God knows Zayn doesn’t care!

Another thing that’s been getting on my nerves is that every time I walk past Niall’s room that stupid yet adorable bear is sitting on the floor in the corner just staring out into the hallway. Sometimes I want to go in there and rip all the stuffing out of the bear and destroy it, but I know that if I do Niall would be devastated and there is nothing that hurts me more than seeing Niall sad.

I’m laying on my bed with my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling, my headphones playing music. I’m thinking about some stuff when the door opens and in walks Harry, he’s smiling at me and I’m a little bit worried.

“Hey Haz, what’s up?”

“Not much, the other three have gone food shopping so I thought I better come in and see how you are”

“I’m alright, just thinking”

“About?”

“Where I’m taking Niall out for our date tonight”

“Oh yes! It’s you’re turn, you have any ideas?”

“I have one but I’m not sure if he’d like it…”

I tell Harry about my idea and he pulls back with a wide smile, “What do you think?”

“He’d love it! I know he will but he’s love it even more because it’s you that’s asked him”

“Really?”

“Of course! Now, let’s pick out your outfit for tonight…you have got to look hot! I mean you always look hot but we need you looking hotter if Niall’s going to fall in love with you”

I laugh as Harry gets off the bed and opens my wardrobes, he picks some clothes out and throws them on the bed. I smile at his antics and I’m getting a little more excited for tonight.

====

Niall’s walking past my door and now is a good time to ask him out, my hands shake.

“Hey Ni? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Niall walks backwards and into my room before sitting down on the end of the bed, he smiles and I feel my heart beat fast, “What’s up Li?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? I’ve got these ticket to this thing and I thought that you would love to come with me, it seems like your kind of thing…”

“Yeah sure! Wasn’t going to do anything tonight so that sound good. Thanks babe” my heart beats a lot more faster when he call me babe. Usually he calls Zayn babe but this time he called me babe! I’m all giddy like a 13 year old girl who’s met her favourite boyband member.

“No worries, Ni. We’ll leave at 6:30?”

“Yeah! Can’t wait”

Once Niall walks out the door I stand up and I do a little victory dance, if anybody walks past and sees it they might think I’m weird but I don’t care. I’ve got a date with Niall!

====

Clothes are flying at me the second I walk through my bedroom door, I can see Louis and Harry frantically gathering things. “What are you guys doing exactly? I’m fine I don’t need your help, I’m quite capable of dressing myself”

“Shut up and accept our help mate! I want you looking gorgeous by the time you and Niall leave”

“Thanks Lou but I’m fine” Louis looks at me and raises an eyebrow, “Fine, you guys can help. But I swear to god Tommo, if you annoy me for even a second I will kick you out or my room”

“Fine!”

Harry hands me a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt, “Here, try these on” I strip down in front of them, it’s not like they haven’t seen all this before. I put the jeans and shirt on before turning around, “What do you think?”

“You look amazing”

 “Thanks”

“Your welcome Li, now put this plaid shirt over your top and roll up the sleeves” I do as Harry says and he stares at me again, Louis wacks him gently on the back of the head, “Holy shit Liam! Your arms look amazing in that shirt and your bum…if I was single, I would definitely shag you right here”

“Who would you shag if you were single Haz?” I turn around to see Niall standing in the doorway, he looks amazing as always,

“Just Liam”

“Who wouldn’t shag Liam?” I blush at that statement before turning around to put on my shoes,

“You ready to go then?” Niall’s face lights up as I walk towards him with my wallet and phone in my hands. I grab my car keys and my hands start to shake as the both of us walk out the front door and down to my car which is parked at the front of the building. I just hope Niall has a good time tonight…

I pull up to where we’re going and the second I do, Niall’s eyes light up with excitement, god I love this boy, “You alright Niall?”

“Of course I am! I haven’t been go karting in forever, this is the best! Thank you Li” He leans over to kiss my cheek and my face heats up as he pulls away and undoes his seatbelt. I do the same and we get out the car, I hold my hand out and Niall takes it. I’m so nervous, this boy I swear will be the death of me someday.

=====

The date has been perfect so far, I haven’t had this much fun in ages and I’m glad I asked Niall to come with me cause he always makes everything better. We’re on our 7th lap and the both of us have been trying to cut each other off and the corners, none of our attempts have been successful. I drive faster each time and Niall breaks each time causing the both of us to laugh every time.

Every time Niall laughs I find myself falling a little bit more in love with him every time if that’s even possible and my face hurts from smiling so much. We go round for one more lap and once we’re finished we fall into each other and laugh, through the laughter I hear Niall speak,

“I’ve had so much fun I don’t want it to end!”

“How about we go to dinner? My treat?”

“Babe, you don’t have to pay for dinner, you payed for this whole thing, let me do it”

“No it’s fine, I asked you to come with me tonight”

“Liam Payne, are you trying to woo me? Was this a date?”

“No, what makes you think that? And would it be so bad if it was a date?” I ask hopefully,

“If you were trying to woo me and this was a date, I would have no complaints”

“Good, neither would I”

The two of us leave and head back to the car, I start to drive towards the first place I can think of and it’s a place I know Niall will love.

====

Dinner was quite nice just the two of us, we didn’t have any silence between us. Our conversations were nice and they weren’t about anything specific but it was perfect. I’m not ready to go inside just yet, I want to spend a little more time with Niall but I know we’ll have to cause then Zayn would be getting the wrong idea.

We walk up to the door and Niall puts his hand on my wrist, he turns me around and I’m taken aback.

“What’s up?”

“I had a really nice time with you tonight, thank you for this. I needed it after this week”

“You’re welcome Ni, I’m glad you had fun”

Niall leans in and for a second, I think he’s about to kiss me but before his lips touch mine he moves and places a kiss on the corner of my mouth. He pulls back and smiles before grabbing my hand and opening the front door.

Just like after Niall’s date with Zayn, Louis and Harry are on us the second we walk in the door. We’re bombarded with questions and all I can do is laugh. Niall lets go of my hand and walks into the kitchen leaving me to be interrogated, “Calm down you two”

“So, how was it?”

“It was amazing, we had a lot of fun. We went to the new go-kart place that opened a few months ago, did a few laps and then we went to dinner.” Louis gasps, “It was just Nando’s but still it was nice. We got back a few minutes ago actually but before I opened the door he grabbed my wrist and told me he had fun, he leant in and I thought he was going to kiss my lips but he moved a little bit and kissed the corner of my mouth”

Harry and Louis squeal like schoolgirls and Louis slaps my thigh in excitement, “Oh my god, what if he kissed you?”

“I don’t know but it doesn’t matter, at least I got a kiss”

“Well so did Zayn, but his was on the cheek. Still, it’s a victory for you! I’m going to see if Niall will tell me more than you” Harry gets up off the sofa and heads to the kitchen, Louis wraps his arms around me and ruffles my hair,

“I’m proud of you Payno”

“Thanks mate” Louis kisses my forehead and goes to join Harry and Niall. Zayn walks into the room and sits down next to me,

“Heard about what happened tonight from Niall, sounds like a perfect night…”

“Yeah, it was…are you jealous that my date went better than yours?”

“Not at all” Zayn raises his eyebrows and I stand up, I turn around and smirk,

“You are, goodnight Zayn”

I head into my room and grab the paper with the rules on it, I turn it around and start a tally,

Zayn 0   Liam 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :) I was wondering if you wanted me to keep writing date after date or if you wanted me to skip ahead and make it a few months after the first dates so I can start writing and planning the chapters where things can or will get dramatic...
> 
> Let me know what you think or want :) I appreciate any feedback


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few months since Liam and I started this thing between us to try and win Niall’s heart, and for me it has been amazing. I’m getting to spend time with my best friend/the boy I love and it’s making me happy which doesn’t always happen. there is a downside to it though and that would be Liam.

He is everywhere and I am starting to get sick of it! I just wish he would back off and let me have Niall all to myself, that sounds selfish but I can’t help feel that way. I juts wish Niall would see how better I am than Liam and go on more dates with me. we’ve taken him out on the same amount of dates but I just wish Niall would realise I’m more fun and our dates are better.

====

Niall and I are meant to be going out tonight for dinner but right now he’s nowhere to be found, I’m going to be pissed off if I find out he’s out with Liam again. I walk down the hallway to see that no one is home, I wonder where they all could be? I put the kettle on just as the front door opens and I can hear the angelic laugh that I love, I look round the corner to see Niall walking towards the kitchen with his hand Liam’s hand around his waist.

I clench my fists and I feel all the pent up anger inside me rise up, I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I’m about to punch someone or something so I quickly rush to the bathroom and lock the door. I splash some water on my face and sit down on the edge of the bath, I feel my hands start to shake so I hold on to the bath hard, my knuckles turning white.

It is official, I’m starting to hate Liam! I feel my eyes start to sting which can only mean one thing, I’m about to cry. I hate it when I cry but right now with everything that’s going on and how I’m feeling towards someone that looks like they would rather be with Liam than me. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes, I let out a quiet sob before splashing my face with water again. I take a look in the mirror and hate the way I look right now.

I stay in the bathroom for another 10 minutes to calm myself down before putting on a smile and walking into the kitchen, Niall’s not in there but Liam is,

“Hey Z, you alright?”

“Fuck off Liam, don’t talk to me right now”

“Why? What did I do?”

“You know what you’ve done or better yet what you’ve been doing”

“Zayn, are you seriously getting angry with me cause I’ve been spending time with Niall? cause if you are that’s stupid, Zayn, you were the one who agreed to this thing we’ve got going on! If you knew you were going to get annoyed with me for spending time with Niall, why did you even say yes?”

“Just fuck off Liam, at least I’m not the one who’s risking his friendship with me over a guy”

“Niall is not just a guy Zayn and you know that! You love him just like I do, so don’t for one second, act like this whole thing is my fault. You’re the one that’s risking our friendship for Niall as well, don’t act like your so innocent”

I turn round and step towards him, my face getting redder by the second, “Fuck you Liam and fuck this situation you’ve put us in. If you never fell in love with Niall, I wouldn’t have to risk our friendship! We would still be friends and I would have Niall all to myself”

“He’s not an object Zayn! You can’t just have him all to yourself!”

“And neither can you Liam!”

“I know that Zayn, I know! God, why am I even fighting about this with you?! just fuck you Zayn!”

Liam walks off leaving me to stand in the kitchen, I don’t know what came over me but I’m pretty sure I’ve fucked my friendship with Liam up.

====

I know I should feel like shit after my fight with Liam but just don’t, that might make me an asshole but I couldn’t care less. I don’t give a crap if I’ve ruined my friendship with Liam, if that’s what has to happen to get Niall to be mine then so be it.

Right now Niall and I are at dinner and I just hope he didn’t hear my fight with Liam, I don’t want him to mention it cause Liam is the last person I want to think or talk about. Niall and I have been having a good time so far and I hope nothing ruins it. it’s nice to think about anything else but the pending drama that may occur when I get home.

“Hey Z? You alright babe?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just enjoying your company”

“Such a sweetheart Zayn, if it helps I’m having a nice time as well”

“Good, I’d feel pretty awkward if you weren’t”

The two of us laugh and joke some more before finishing dinner and heading out. We get in the car and I start to drive in the opposite direction of our apartment to a place I know Niall will love.

====

I found this place a few weeks ago when I needed to clear my head and stay away from the boys for a while. I loved this place and I’ve been coming back sometimes after uni to relax and clear my head, I just hope Niall loves it too.

We get to the place and Niall looks confused as to where we are,

“Uh Zayn? Where are we and what are we doing here? You’re not going to kill me are you?”

“I would never kill you Niall, you’ve been watching too many horror movies and tv shows. I found this place a few weeks ago, it’s quiet and secluded and I just thought you would like to come up here” I shrug my shoulders, “This is why I’ve been late back from uni sometimes, I like to come up here and think about things. I guess this is kind of like my special place and I wanted to show it to you”

I blush as Niall looks at me, I noticed his blue eyes shining in the moonlight and he has never looked more gorgeous than he does now.

“That’s so sweet of you babe, thank you for showing it to me”

“You’re welcome Ni”

The two of us get out of the car and go for a walk, our hands intertwined after a minute of our hands brushing together. We walk in silence but that’s fine cause it’s not awkward. I sense Niall is cold so I offer him my jacket and he takes it straight away, I notice him wrapping it around him and I can’t help but nudge his shoulder,

“Such a cutie”

“Shut up”

We sit down on the bench that I always sit at and he crosses his legs as we sit and look out and into the distance. For 5 minutes it’s peaceful and all I can hear are the trees blowing quietly behind us. Niall places his hand on my thigh and I turn to face him.

“Zayn? Thank you so much for tonight, I had a really nice time. I mean I always have a nice time when we go out but tonight just felt different”

“It’s fine, I’ve had a really nice time and I think tonight was different for me as well”

I find myself slowly leaning in and I can see Niall doing the same, he’s looking into my eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach as Niall’s hand touches my face,

“Stop me if I’m getting this wrong…”

“No, your not getting it wrong…I really want to kiss you” I mumble the next thing under my breath, “I know I shouldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair to Liam”

“What did you say Z?”

“Nothing, just kiss me before this gets awkward”

He leans in and once his lips touch mine, the butterflies erupt and I know it’s cheesy but I felt fireworks.

This is the best night ever, fuck Liam and how he’s going to feel when he finds out. The rules never said anything about kissing Niall, so Liam shouldn’t be pissed off.

Niall kissed me first and it was amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Zayn and Liam's friendship is slowly falling apart. Do you think it's right for Liam to keep Niall away from Zayn? Do you think it's okay for Liam to call Zayn out?   
> Do you think the tension between Zayn and Liam turn into something more?
> 
> On another note, it looks like Zayn got the first proper kiss! Who saw that one coming?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Colour My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Liam's POV

I wake up pretty early and look at the time, it’s 7:30 it’s the perfect time to wake Niall up and take him on the date I’ve been planning for a while now. I sneak into his room and slowly walk towards his bed, I lean down and I push some of his hair out of his face before whispering,

“Niall…wake up” I lean back for a second before leaning back in and whispering again, “Niall…I want to take you somewhere”

He stirs and slowly opens his eyes, I’m met with a sleepy smile from him and my heart beats fast at how cute he looks,

“Li, what are you doing? What’s the time?”

“It’s 7:30, I’ve come to take you to breakfast, that’s if you wanted too? if not that’s fine…”

“Yeah it’s fine, you know I could never turn down free breakfast” He smirks at me a little bit knowing very well that I’m going to pay for it all, it’s been like that the last few times.

“I know you can’t, I’ll let you wake up. I’ll meet you down by the car at 8?” He nods and I stand up, I turn around and close the door behind me. I’m a little bit shocked to see Louis standing behind me, his hair sticking up in all different directions with a sleepy smirk on his face,

“Sneaking out of Niall’s bedroom are we Liam Payne? Didn’t realise you were the type of guy who left without saying goodbye in the morning”

“Shut up Louis, I was just in there asking Niall if he wanted to go to breakfast with me. I’m planning to take him out for the whole day”

“That’s sweet of you Liam, I mean my invitation clearly got lost but at least you invited someone” Louis jokes with me and runs his hand through my hair, “I’m just kidding Liam, don’t get too upset. I guess I’ll leave you to it, have fun and I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Alright, see you later Lou. Don’t know when we’ll be home” He smiles and walks into his and Harry’s bedroom and shuts the door. I run my hands through my hair and I go back into my room to get dressed.

====

It’s a few minutes past 8 when Niall walks out the door to the building, he looks amazing for someone that’s been woken up early. I smile as he walks to me, he opens his arms and hugs me.

“Sorry I’m a little bit late, got stopped by Louis as I was walking out of my room. Didn’t realise he was annoying in the mornings, Harry must not have given him his morning blowjob this morning”

“Yeah probably not. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s do this. Where are we going?”

“Just this little café a few blocks away, it’s new and thought you might like to try it…”

“Sounds good, but I’d be fine going anywhere as long as it’s with you”

“Such a charmer Niall Horan”

“You love it”

 _I do,_ I think as I look at Niall who’s smiling cheerily. God I love that smile, and I just want to kiss him right now, but I control myself…for now. Who knows about later but for now I just smile back and start the car.

About 20 minutes we pull up at this quaint little café, “We’re here”

“Oh it’s very cute, I love it, you always find the best places. If it’s nice I’d definitely come back”

“Yeah me too, shall we?”

====

After breakfast I drive us to the next place I’m going to take Niall and it is a place that Niall will definitely love it, it’s somewhere we’ve been a few times in the past few years. I cover Niall’s eyes with my hands as he gets out the car,

“You okay Niall?”

“Uh where are we going? I feel like you’re going to kill me”

“I’m not going to, just wait and see where we’re going, you will absolutely love it” I stop walking and take my hands off Niall’s eyes, he gasps in surprise and he looks excited

“Are you kidding?”

“Nope, I know how much you love paintballing and it’s been a while since we’ve been and I’ve been meaning to get us all together and come but I thought it would just be easier if it was us two”

“Thank you Liam, I promise I’ll go easy on you”

“I’m not Louis, you don’t have to go easy on me. Besides we both know I’m going to hit you with the most paintballs, you’re going to be covered head to toe in paint”

“Oh yeah, you think so do you?”

“I don’t think, I know” I act all cocky, as we walk in and get suited up. I look at Niall as he puts the helmet on and I laugh cause he looks ridiculous, I quickly snap a picture and put my phone down as I put my helmet on,

“You ready to go down Payno?”

“No, but I know you are”

“It’s on!”

I load the gun with the paint pellets and watch as Niall does the same, he has a cocky smirk on his face and I can’t wait to wipe it off him…actually I would prefer to kiss that smirk off his face but once again I control myself, there might be a chance for that later.

We both head outside and get ready to have a good afternoon.

====

 “Oi Payno! That’s not fair, you cant just sneak out of nowhere and shoot me, you shot me on the bum! I’m going to get you back for that soon”

“You can try but it won’t work, I’m always going to win. You’ll never know where I’m going to come from next time”

“Wanna bet?”

“Why not?” I raise the gun and he does the same, “You gonna shoot me? or are you too scared?”

“Not scared, just don’t feel like shooting you”

“Okay, I believe you” I raise my arms and start to walk off, I feel something hit me on the bum. I open my mouth in shock and turn back around, “Really?”

Niall lifts the helmet off his head and holds it, he raises an eyebrow at me and smirks again, “You did it to me, it’s only fair I do it to you”

“Oi come here Niall Horan!” I take my helmet off as well and run towards Niall, he just stands there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I get to him and throw my arms around him and tackle him to the ground,

“Oh Liam, get off me!”

“Nope, never” we both look at each other and start laughing, I put my head in Niall’s neck and giggle. We slowly stop laughing and I lift my head up and look into his eyes. I know I shouldn’t, but I lean in and our noses touch, I look into his eyes and search them for any indication that he doesn’t want me to kiss him,

“You gonna kiss me or what?”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Of course, I do Liam, stop second guessing and kiss me. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day”

“Yeah?” Before I can ask another question, Niall is leaning up and kissing my lips. My hand shake as I lift them up to touch his face, I love the feeling of his lips on mine. It is one of the best kisses I’ve ever had and I feel like I’m going to be craving his lips from now on.

I pull away and smile, “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“Of course it was Ni, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while I just didn’t know you wanted to kiss me”

“Don’t ever doubt yourself Liam…now I don’t want this moment to end but I think we should get up off the floor”

“Yeah we should” I push myself off of Niall and the floor, I grab his hand and pull him up, he slaps my bum right on the place he shot me. I can already feel it bruising so it hurts just a little bit. I grab both his hands to stop him from slapping my bum again, he pouts and me before intertwining our hands and kissing me again.

The butterflies are back again and I don’t want the kiss to end but I know that we have to go back inside and get ready to go home.

While we’re getting ready to go I keep glancing at Niall and I notice he’s doing the same, we both blush when we look away. It’s when we get back in to the car that all the shy glances at each other meant something else, Niall leans over and kisses me again and I kiss back. The two of us kiss for another couple of minutes before pulling away breathless.

I take another look in Niall’s eyes and I can see an emotion in them that I’ve never seen before. I’m so glad Niall and I had another date today, I think this is the best date we’ve been on and not just because we kissed.

I find myself falling deeper in love with Niall every day and I just hope he realises that I’m the one he wants to be with instead of Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw how cute are those two? And they kissed! Do you think Niall could fall in love with Liam?
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Hope everybody's enjoying the story so far :)


	12. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Niall's POV, it's not a long chapter but I hope it's okay

These last few months have been amazing! I don’t know why they’ve all of a sudden started taking me out but Zayn and Liam have been nothing but sweet and I have to say I’ve been enjoying it. These last few months I’ve been feeling different feelings for the both of them and I’m not sure why I’ve just started getting them but I’m unsure of them.

I mean, I used to fancy the both of them at some point in all the time we’ve known each other but I eventually got over them.

I’m starting to notice that Liam and Zayn have been giving each other these looks, they keep glaring at each other and I’m starting to get worried that I’m ruining their friendship. There are these moments where every time I go out with one of them the other looks upset, I don’t know why and I kind of feel guilty for ignoring it but when I’m out with one of them, they do a very good job of taking my mind off it.

I feel guilty that I’ve kissed the both of them on our last dates, I feel guilty because they have no idea it’s been happening. I just hope when the find out it doesn’t affect how everything is between us.

====

I thought everything was going great between us but I come home from uni to see something I wish I never saw…I felt so betrayed and angry with myself for not knowing that something was going on behind the scenes with Zayn and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when the drama begins!


	13. I Hate You....I Love You?

I’m about to open the front door when I hear a bunch of voices talking, well, more like yelling but still it’s a surprise to hear them all home at the same time on a Thursday evening. I open the door and quietly close it behind me, I can hear Niall yelling at someone and I can tell he’s angry about something cause his accents gotten thicker and I can’t understand him. I put my keys in the bowl quietly and take off my shoes, I place my bag on the sofa and walk towards the kitchen and hide around the corner up against the wall. I look round and what I see is quite a shock.

Niall and Liam are on opposite sides of the kitchen island with Harry and Louis standing between them, Harry is in front of Niall and Louis is in front of Liam. Niall is red in the face and looks like he’s about to punch someone at any second. I listen in to what’s going on,

“How the fuck could you do this to me Liam?! I can’t believe you would stoop this low, I feel betrayed! Has everything been a lie? Have all those times you’ve taken me out just been ways to see if you could sleep with me?”

“Niall that is not what happened! I would never do such a thing to you, I care about you too much!”

“Oh you care about me do you? you have a funny way of showing it Liam!”

“I don’t know why you’re yelling at me when Zayn’s also involved! You should be angry at him as well!”

Shit! Niall must’ve found out about the bet, but how? Liam and I were careful enough to keep the paper hidden…unless Louis or Harry said something but I highly doubt that. I listen in when my name is mentioned by Niall,

 “Well Zayn’s not here right now and seeing as it was the both of you that thought it would be funny to make a bet to see if you could make me fall in love with you, I’m directing most of my anger towards you!”

“Niall, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

My phone pings the second Niall’s about to start yelling, I wish I was anywhere else but I guess the time has come for me to face what we’ve been doing,

“Is that Zayn?”

I come out from my hiding spot and the second I do, Niall’s coming towards me, his face red from crying and anger. I didn’t think Niall would do such a thing until he did it, he slapped me, my face stinging. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I look at everybody, Niall’s being held back by Harry who’s struggling to keep him still. “What the hell did I do?” I play dumb hoping that Niall believes me but he sees right through it,

“You fucking asshole Zayn! I want to know why you did this to me? Did you not think about how I would feel when I found out?” He throws the paper at me, I look at him,

“No…I’m so-“

“If you say I’m sorry to me, I will slap you again! You’re not sorry, Zayn, you never are so why would this be different?!”

“Niall, Liam and I never meant for this to happen. we never meant for you to find out and Louis and Harry promised not to say anything as well” I just realised what I said, I’ve thrown Louis and Harry under the bus and I promise I didn’t mean too, “Guys, I’m so sorry”

“Wait? Louis, you knew about this?” Louis nods, ”Harry, you too?” Harry nods and Niall looks angry, “So you two knew about this bloody bet but as my friend Louis, you never thought to tell those two it was a stupid thing to do? And Harry? You’re my cousin, we’re family, I expected different from you. we’re supposed to tell each other everything”

“I’m sorry Niall I really am, we all are”

“No, Harry. you’re not sorry, especially not Zayn and Liam. I can’t believe this, you’re supposed to be my best friends then you go and pull something like this? Fuck you guys”

Niall walks out the kitchen, it’s silent until the front door opens and slams shut, I flinch at the sound before looking at Louis,

“Are you two proud of yourself? Especially you Zayn, I can’t believe you would throw us under the bus like that! Did you ever think that by telling Niall we knew it would be okay with him? No! No it isn’t and now look what you’ve done, Niall’s angry with Harry and Harry’s in our room no doubt crying his eyes out cause now Niall hates him! You can be an asshole sometimes and I’m glad this thing has come back to bite you on the ass”

I watch as Louis walks away, I feel guilty. Niall hates me, Louis hates me and I know Harry hates me, Liam’s hated me for a while now but it doesn’t make me feel any better.

====

The place is silent and I hate it, I get off the sofa and grab my keys. I’m going to the place I took Niall too, the place where I clear my head.

I sit down on the bench and stare out into the distance, my phone keeps buzzing with texts. I look at the text that is at the top and it’s from Gemma,

**Gemma:**

_What the fuck happened and why is Niall sitting at mum’s dinner table bawling his eyes out? I’ve just gotten off the phone with Louis and he says Harry’s crying too! I swear to god Zayn, if you hurt my baby cousin I will kill you!_

I put my phone in my jumper pocket at I find myself crying at everything that’s happened.

====

I get home to a silent apartment, everybody’s keys are gone meaning they’ve all gone out. I’m in the kitchen making some tea when I look out the corner of y eye to see Liam leaning against the wall near the fridge, he looks upset, I get angry a turn to him,

“You’re an asshole you know that? You kept going on and on about how we needed to keep that bloody piece of paper hidden from Niall and what happens? Niall finds the fucking thing! You are probably the dumbest person I’ve ever met”

“What the fuck are you talking about Zayn? I never once left that piece of paper in a place where Niall would ever find it! It was hidden in my desk drawer; besides, it was your copy of the bet he found!”

“It doesn’t matter who’s copy he found, he found it anyway and now look what’s happened! He hates us, Louis probably disappointed in us and Harry’s never going to forgive us!”

“There you go again Zayn! Acting like it’s not your fault, we never would have gotten into this mess if you stopped thinking of yourself when it came to this. You’re the reason we’re fighting, you’re the reason our friendship is no longer there! You are a selfish bastard and I hope Niall doesn’t choose you!”

Liam turns to walk away and I grab his wrist and pull him back, I push him up against the fridge, my hands on his wrists which I’ve pinned above him a little bit

“Stop blaming me for this happening Liam! it’s not just my fault, just grow some balls and accept that you’re just as much to blame as me. I am not a selfish bastard, you are.”

“Fuck you Zayn! Let me go”

“No...”

I don’t know what’s happening, but something changes between Liam and I. I’m looking into his eyes and for some reason I find myself getting lost in them. that’s odd, I’ve never noticed how beautiful the colour of his eyes were, I mean, Niall’s are nicer, but Liam’s aren’t too bad. I take a look at the rest of the features on Liam’s face and my eyes are drawn to his mouth, what the fuck is happening?

“Uh Zayn? You okay?”

“Uh yeah”

I take another look at him, I’ve never noticed this about Liam before but he’s actually quite attractive. Liam raises an eyebrow at me,

“What?”

I don’t know what comes over me, “Can I kiss you?”

“What? why?”

“I don’t know” Fuck it, I lean in and kiss Liam. his lips are so soft, and I feel a little spark when he starts to kiss me back, this is such a weird feeling but I’m not going to stop kissing him. we kiss for a few more minutes before I start to kiss his neck, what am I doing? I kiss a certain spot on his neck and I feel him shiver against me, I smirk as I suck a mark on his neck. Liam sighs and I can feel his hands balling into fists.

“Zayn, let go of my wrists, want to touch you”

I let go of his wrists and one of his hand’s rests on my waist and the other rests on the side of my face. The kiss starts to get more passionate and the next thing I know, I feel something hard on my thigh. I smirk just knowing Liam’s gotten hard from kissing and I can’t help but slide my leg between his and I can feel him thrust his hips up a little.

“Do you want me as much as I want you?”

“Yeah” Liam taps my leg and I lift it up before he grabs my other leg and I jump up a little bit and wrap my legs around his waists. I never realised how strong he really was, and I must admit I’m turned on by it. “What are we doing?”

“I really don’t know but I know I don’t want to stop”

I don’t know what comes over me, I don’t know if it’s because I’m extremely turned on by Liam or if it’s because I haven’t had sex in a while, but I can’t stop myself from saying, “I want you to fuck me”

“Fuck” Liam carries me to his bedroom and drops me on the bed gently. I smirk up at him as he takes his shirt off.

As I watch him do that, I can’t help but think, when did all the angry tension between us turn sexual? My mind is taken off the question when Liam leans down and whispers in my ear,

“Like what you see?”

“Shut up Liam and kiss me” I whisper breathlessly as he does just that, Liam;s tongue is in my mouth for a few seconds. I hear Liam moan as I run my hands down his chest and towards the button on his jeans. He stops me from undoing the button and he gestures for me to move up the bed a little bit, I take my shirt off as I move back and I throw it on the floor before looking up at Liam who’s hovering over me.

“Your beautiful Zayn, did you know that?”

I blush a little bit as he starts to unbutton his jeans, he pulls his jeans off and climbs onto the bed. As he climbs onto the bed I notice that he’s not exactly the smallest, my mind wonders off into dirty thoughts about Liam but I’m broken out of those thoughts when he leans down to kiss me. one of his hands trails down my stomach and it rests on my hips, he starts to undo my jeans. I move to help him get them off me before I flip him over and straddle his waist.

“Your hot, has anyone ever told you that?” I run my hands down his chest before I move my hand up to flick his nipple with my thumb, he moans a little bit louder than before, I smirk as I do it again with the other one. His hands are on my waist and he flips the two of us back over so that he’s on top, my eyes go wide, holy shit that was hot as fuck. I don’t usually like guys being rough with me but with Liam I can make an exception because well, he’s fit as hell. I close my eyes as Liam kisses down my chest, I feel butterflies as he does and all I want is for him to go down further.

He must sense it so he goes down further a little bit but not before he removes my boxers. The cold air hits my cock and I moan at the sensation, Liam smirks at me before bending my knees, he kisses the inside of my thigh before looking at me with lust filled eyes,

“Can I?”

“Fuck yes, please Liam”

He goes back down between my legs and kisses my right thigh again before trailing more kisses down my thigh right down to the curve of my bum. I’m anticipating the feel of Liam’s tongue and even though I know what’s about to happen I’m caught by surprise when the tip of his tongue circles the rim.

I spread my legs further and whimper for more, I can feel Liam smirk against my bum and I can feel his beard scratching the left cheek. I’ve never been with a guy who had a beard and let him go down on me but this is a new experience and I’m loving it.

“Fuck Liam, keep going, don’t stop” I let out a strangled groan and I run my hands through his hair before gently pulling on the strands.

“Fuck, do it again” I pull Liam’s hair and he moans loudly along with me as his tongue touches my rim again.

Liam pushes his tongue past the tight muscle and the sensation is amazing. He pushes his tongue deeper and moves it around hitting all the right places. Each time his tongue grazes the right places I have to moan even louder than before, I spread my legs wider as Liam pulls his tongue out and smirks at me,

“What the fuck are you doing? You cant just stop, get back down there”

“Shut up Zayn, do you want me to fuck you or not? He gently slaps the inside of my thigh and I glare at him.

“Of course I want you to fuck me, so if you could get on with it that would be amazing! Do you even have lube?”

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know! Just do something before I get myself off”

Liam chuckles and reaches into his bedside table drawer and grabs a condom and a half empty tube of lube. He throws it down next to me and leans down to kiss me again, he bites my bottom lips and then his tongue slips into my mouth. I groan as our tongues slide together and he places his hand behind my neck, he gently squeezes it and I run my hands through his hair.

Liam grabs the lube from next to me and I hear the click of the llid, I can see him squeeze some onto his fingers and he coats them before circling my hole, the coldness of the lube shocks me and I gasp as Liam slides one of his fingers inside me, he waits for me to adjust but because I’m impatient I wiggle my bum and he slides his finger in deeper. He pumps his finger in and out, my hands grabbing onto the quilt cover and my knckles are turning white.

“Fuck, you can add another one now”

Liam does just that, he slides his middle finger alongside the other one and pumps them in and out,

“Do you think you can take another one?”

“Yes! Just do it Liam!” I grit my teeth and he slides the third finger in, I feel a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. Between Liam’s tongue and his fingers I can already feel myself coming undone,

“Liam, stop. Please just fuck me…now!

He grab the condom and opens the packet before rolling it on and lubing himself up, I look at his cock and so many thoughts run through my head, he has a nice cock and I want nothing more than for him to fuck me and fuck me hard.

“You like what you see?”

“Yes! Please Liam, just give me your cock. I need it so bad”

He has the nerve to laugh before he holds his cock in one hand and swipes his thumb over my nipple with the other. He slowly teases my hole with the tip, I push down and he slowly pushes in, I bit my lips to stop me from moaning but it’s no use. I moan and scratch my nails down his back which elicits another moan from him.

He continues to push in until he’s all the way in, he stays there for a minute,

“You okay? do you need me to pull out?”

“Don’t you fucking dare Liam! give me a second” I get used to the feel of Liam filling me up before I nod my head and bite my lips as Liam starts to slowly thrust his hips.

“God you feel so good. Go a little bit faster, please” He starts to speed up a little and he lifts my knee and wraps my leg around his waist, he shifted around a bit to change the angle and he thrusts one more time hitting my prostate, I let out a loud moan that if anybody was home, they would hear and come rushing in to see what was happening.

“Fuck Liam” I get an idea, “Let me ride you, please?”

Liam nods his head and pulls out of me, I hiss a little bit as he positions me to straddle his waist, I can feel the head of his cock between my cheeks. I lean down and kiss him again, this position feeling intimate but right now I don’t care, I need Liam again.

“Zayn, need to be inside you”

The way he whispers my name is making my heart swell, it’s weird but right now all I care about is how I’m going to feel riding Liam. he grabs the base of his cock and I sit up on my knees before slowly sinking down, it burns just a little bit but it’s a good burn. He looks at me and waits until I’m ready, I start to lift up and drop back down, Liam’s cock hitting my prostate. He has his hands on my waist helping me to ride him.

“You’re beautiful like this Zayn” Liam smiles kindly at me and I feel my cheeks burn, I don’t know why but that’s making me feel all warm inside. I take a look at him and I realise something, “You’re perfect”

“Thank you” He holds my waist again and he starts pressing his fingers in, I can feel him gripping onto them surely to leave a mark but I don’t care. I can feel myself getting close,

“Liam, I’m close”

“Me too, do you think you could come like this? Or do you need something else?”

“I’ll be fine, just…fuck, it’s so good”

Liam and I moan together “You gonna come for me? Wanna see if your even more beautiful when you come”

I moan at Liam’s words and I can feel myself getting closer, I wrap a hand around myself but Liam moves it out the way and replaces it with his, just a few flicks of his wrist and I’m letting out a low growl and coming all over his hand and chest. I can feel Liam’s fingers digging into my thighs and the next thing I know he’s coming inside me.

“Fuck Zayn, your so good. So beautiful”

The two of us are shaking at the aftershock of our orgasms, I slowly sit up on my knees, but I need a bit of help so Liam gently grabs my waist and lifts me up. His cock sliding out of me carefully, I lay down on my back gently and I stare at the ceiling. I can hear Liam panting trying to catch his breath, I look over to see he has this dreamy look on his face and I cant help but lean over and kiss him.

We pull apart and I look at him before getting up, my legs shaking as I walked to the door of his bedroom, I look out into the hallway to see the coast is clear before I walk into the bathroom. I grab a flannel from the cupboard and wet it before wiping myself clean.

I walk back into the bedroom to see Liam taking the condom off, tying it up and chucking it in the bin, he grabs a few tissues and clean himself off. The two of us share an awkward look before laughing and smiling sheepishly, I don’t know what it is but I feel the need to climb into bed with Liam and curl up against his chest. I do exactly that and the next thing I know, I’m slowly falling asleep.

I have no idea what’s going to happen in the morning but for now I’m just going to enjoy replaying the events of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam...who saw that coming? I apologise for the badly written smut...


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning is a little bit awkward, Liam and I both wake up and don’t say a word, I guess its because we’re both feeling awkward which is fine. I run my hands through my hair and I get up I feel a sharp pain shoot up my back and I wince at the pain. “Zayn, you okay?”

“No, my bum hurts…like really bad”

“Yeah I’m sorry about that”

“Liam, it’s fine, I wanted you too”

I’m looking around and I can see my clothes on the floor by the bedroom door. My mind starts filling with the events of last night, I find myself blushing. I grab my clothes and open the door,

“Zayn? You aren’t going to say anything are you?”

“No, I think this should stay between us. Everything else is fucked up and this might complicate things if the others find out.”

“I agree, but for the record…the sex was good”

“Yeah it was” I blush and duck my head before looking out the door and into the hallway, no one’s around so I run to my bedroom and lock the door. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I know I should feel guilty for sleeping with Liam especially since I’m trying to selfishly make Niall fall in love with me.

I throw my clothes into the laundry basket and climb into bed, I don’t care if I’m naked right now and someone walks in. right now all I want to do is figure out what the hell happened to me last night, why did I want to kiss Liam and why did he let me? I’m pretty sure he hates me cause I fucked up our friendship over a guy. Another thing I want to know is when did my anger towards him turn into something else? All these questions are making my head hurt so I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I hear the front door open and then slam shut a few minutes later, I have no idea who it would be but I stay in my room just in case it’s one of the other three. I don’t hear anybody walking around outside my room so I’m guessing someone left, must’ve been Liam.

I get off my bed and go out to see who it is. I quietly tiptoe down the hall and into the kitchen to see nobody sitting at the table.

====

It’s been a few hours and Liam still isn’t back yet, for some reason I’m worried and I don’t know why. Louis, Harry and Niall still aren’t back but I did receive a voicemail from Gemma earlier this afternoon, it was a pretty angry message filled with too many threats to chop my balls off, I wasn’t surprised to hear things like that from her in the message. I’ve not heard anything from Louis or Harry so it’s clear they’re still pissed off at me and I’m not expecting anything from Niall.

The front door opens and in walks Liam, “Where the hell have you been Liam? I came out here and noticed you were gone, why didn’t you tell me you were going somewhere?”

“Whoa Zayn, calm down. I had to hand something into one of my lecturers and I stayed to study for a little bit but that turned into a few hours then I went for a drive and stopped off for a coffee or two. I called my mum and sisters cause I needed to clear my head and I knew they would say the right things to help me, then I decided I better come home cause I had a feeling the others weren’t here, and you were here by yourself, I stopped off and bought some dinner home for the both of us.”

“I was so worried you couldn’t stand to be around me so you left, I mean the others can’t so why should you be any different?”

“Zayn, I would never leave you alone and I’m pretty sure the others hate me too.”

“They don’t hate you as much as they hate me, you didn’t tell Niall that Harry and Louis knew about this bet we had, I did. You weren’t the one who left the rules where Niall could find them, I did. I’m the one who fucked up and you just happened to be dragged into it, I’m sorry”

“It’s fine, I know I shouldn’t blame you for all this happening. I guess I was angry with myself more than anything but you were there and I guess I needed to take that anger out on someone. I’m the one who should be sorry. Also, I don’t hate you Zayn, I never did, I was just jealous”

“I don’t hate you either, I mean we did have sex last night” I stand up and walk towards Liam, I throw my arms around him and hold on tight. He hugs me back and I feel butterflies again, what is happening right now? I let go of him and grab the food off the table, both of us sitting down and watching TV together like these last few months didn’t happen.

====

I find myself curling up with Liam on the sofa, my attention focussed on the TV instead of Liam’s arms around me. I have no idea what’s on but I don’t care, I’m thinking of everything that went on yesterday and last night again. I hear voices outside and I know one of them is Louis voice, I’m a little bit scared as to what could happen when he walks through the door. I nudge Liam,

“Oi, I think Louis home”

“Shit” Liam and I rearrange ourselves to sit up, Liam moves over to the chair and crosses his legs and I stretch my legs on the sofa. I grab my laptop from the coffee table and make it look like I’m doing work,

“We need to act like nothing happened between us and that we still hate each other”

“Wouldn’t it look weird us two in the same room?”

Before I can even answer the front door opens and in walks Louis with Harry trailing behind. The two of them look at us before looking at each other, it looks like they’re having a silent discussion and Harry looks back at us before walking off and ignoring us. Louis sits down on the arm of the sofa and looks at me, I move my legs for him to sit down if he want’s.

There’s an awkward silence but the out of nowhere Louis jumps on me, I let out a tiny yell,

“What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry, I’m sorry I yelled at you and I’m sorry if I made you think I hate you, I don’t hate you I was just upset because you made Harry upset. Same goes for you Liam, I’m very sorry”

He gets off me and jumps on Liam who lets out a groan, “It’s fine! I can understand why you got angry and I forgive you” Liam looks to me and smiles, I smile back and everything feels like it’s back to normal except for the fact Liam and I have to act like we hate each other.

“Why are you two in the same room? I thought you couldn’t stand each other…did you guys make up?” Louis looks hopeful and I can’t lie to him about it all, I’m not going to tell him about Liam and I having sex but I’ll tell him about Liam and I making up,

“Yeah, we did, last night we stayed clear of each other but I woke up this morning and I felt guilty about everything so I apologised and luckily Liam forgave me even though I didn’t expect him too”

“I apologised as well and now everything is back to normal…well sort of” Liam nod his head in the direction on where Harry went,

“Don’t worry he’ll come around. He’s more upset with himself than he is with you, I mean, he’s annoyed that you told Niall that he knew about the whole thing, but he’ll eventually forgive you”

Just as Louis finishes what he’s saying I see Harry come round the corner and the next thing I know is I’ve got hair in my face and this tall, lanky person on my lap,

“I’m sorry Zayn, Liam, please forgive me?”

“Of course, we forgive you!” Liam and Louis come over to the sofa and pile on top of me and Harry, the four of us groan collectively. I feel like we’re back to normal except my heart aches when I remember Niall’s not here and he hates me.

====

The four of us are sitting around the table drinking tea, there’s no more awkward tension between Liam and I which is fine but after last night I feel like it could be something else. I’m not sure if Louis and Harry can tell something has changed between us but if they have then I’m glad they’re not saying anything.

“So, have you guys heard from Niall?” Harry looks at us over the rim of his mug, he looks at Louis and it looks like he’s about to start crying,

“Uh, no…I know he was at mum’s yesterday, but she didn’t tell me much, I spoke to Gemma earlier before we came home and she’s not had any luck getting Niall to talk to her about what happened. Apparently, mums tried speaking to him but every time she does Niall either shuts down and doesn’t speak or he starts crying, she’s worried about him.”

“I feel so guilty about what we did, I guess I love him so much that I thought by doing this stupid bet it would hurt less if he rejected me, cause I know that if he chose Liam over me, he’d be choosing the right person”

“Thanks Zayn”

Louis’s giving me his usual look, he can see right through me and I’m scared he’ll confront me about why Liam and I all of a sudden like each other.

=====

I can’t sleep so I’m standing in the kitchen and looking outside, I can’t stop thinking about what Harry said and how Niall’s been crying about what happened and it’s all my fault.

“What are you doing out here? It’s 4 in the morning, you should be asleep” I look to see Liam watching me from the living room,

“I can’t sleep, I feel like shit. It doesn’t help that every time I close my eyes, I keep remembering how sad Niall looked” My voice falters at the end, Liam wraps his arms around me and holds me close, he kisses my head,

“Hey, don’t cry” I bury my face in his neck and let out a quiet sob, his arms tighten around me. I lift my head up and Liam wipes the tears off my face, he’s smiling at me and my heart beats faster. Once again I can’t stop thinking about how attractive Liam really is and again I keep wanting to kiss him, Liam must know that’s what I’m thinking so he leans down and kisses me.

The second his lips touch mine I feel all tingly inside, what the hell is going on right now? I don’t know why but I start to get down on my knees in front of Liam, I look up to see him looking down on me and I feel a shiver run through me. I’m glad he’s wearing a his boxers, it makes it easier for me and what I want to do. I slip my fingers in the waistband and look up at him to see if it’s okay for me to take them off.

He nods his head and that’s all I need, I palm his cock through the material and get him worked up, he pushes his hips forward and into my hand, I slide them down his legs and I can see the tip is wet with pre-come. I grab his cock and I start to stroke him slowly and I tease the tip, he pushes his hips forward again and I smirk just knowing he wants more than my hand,

“Fuck Z, I need your mouth. Suck me off please?” He whispers quietly cause he knows if Louis or Harry hear, they’ll come into the kitchen and I don’t want that happening.

I tease the tip before I stop and take my hand off, I place my hands on his thighs and I dig my nail into his leg. I take his cock and kiss the tip before taking it all in, I go slow at first cause it’s been a while since I’ve done this and I don’t want to gag…that wouldn’t be sexy at all. I look up again to see Liam with his eyes closed and his hands balled into fists against the cupboard door, I dig my nails in deeper and he opens his eyes to look down at me.

He moans and places his hands in my hair, he pulls on the strands and I moan. He moans again and pulls my hair tighter, I keep taking him into my mouth. A couple of moments later he whines in the back of his throat as he comes in my mouth with no warning, I swallow and pull off. “Was that good enough for you?”

“Fuck, of course it was. Didn’t know you were good at that”

I laugh and get up off the floor, Liam places his hands on my waist before slipping one into my sweatpants,

“Let me help you”

“Don’t worry, you fucked me yesterday, it’s only fair I do something for you. I’ll get myself off, thanks for offering” I walk off and smile as I crawl into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've done it again! Do you think this could affect their friendship and relationship with Niall if he ever finds out? Leave a comment if you want :)


	15. Confessions

It’s been a few weeks and the house has a different energy now that Niall’s still not back, I’ve sent him a couple of messages just seeing if he’s okay but he’s not replied, I’m not surprised but I thought I would try. I know Liam’s been doing the same, he asked if I tried contacting him the other night after we hooked up once again.

I don’t know why but Liam and I have been having sex every night since that first night, we know it’s wrong, we’re both still in love with Niall but for some reason having sex with Liam just feels right. Every time we have sex, I start feeling different towards him after each time, I don’t exactly know what it is but there good feelings.

I’m pretty sure Louis has caught on to what’s going on but he’s not been saying anything to me thankfully.

Even though Niall’s not here and believe me I’m missing him more than anyone would ever know but it’s been nice…but a conversation with Louis and Harry changed everything between Liam and I…

====

“Zayn, we need to talk to you about something, you love Liam” I turn around to see Louis and Harry standing in my doorway with their arms crossed,

“What are you talking about? I don’t love Liam, that’s stupid” I scoff and cross my arms,

“We know about you and Liam sleeping together and we know you love him” I shake my head hoping Harry will drop it, it’s clear he’s not going to judging by the way he’s sitting down in front of me and putting his hand on my knee.

“Don’t lie to us Zayn, we can see right through you. How many times and how long?”

“I don’t know how many times Liam and I have fucked but it’s been nearly a month since we started”

“A month, so that means you two hooked up when Niall left the house or were you hooking up before?”

“After Niall left, we got into a fight when you guys were out, i said some things, he called me a selfish bastard, next thing I know I’m seeing him in a different way and after that I’m asking him to fuck me”

Harry’s taking in everything I’ve said, Louis leans forward and looks at me seriously, “So you still love Niall, but you also love Liam?”

“I don’t love Liam! How many times do I have to say it?!” Louis shrugs at me and takes another sip of his drink,

“The fact that your getting angry at me for saying it just proves you love him but you don’t want to admit it to yourself”

“Louis right Z, your getting defensive about it which means you love him but don’t know what to do about it or you can’t admit it to yourself. Let me ask you this, why did you and Liam continue hooking up even after you said it was going to be a one-time thing?”

“I don’t know, he was there for me and he knew exactly how I was feeling when Niall left, I guess I liked the fact that it was bringing us closer since our friendship was ruined by us being jealous of each other”

“Okay, how do you feel when you guys hook up?”

“I feel all giddy inside when he looks at me a certain way while he’s fucking me or vice versa, when he kisses me I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel all warm inside when he’s holding me during or after sex. It’s not just sex though, I feel like he cares for me and I remember when it used to be like that when we were kids”

“Zayn, you’re in love with Liam, you just need to admit it to yourself”

I take a few seconds to realise before I look at Harry and Louis, “I love Liam, how could I be so blind? I mean I still love Niall, but I love Liam as well. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Not at all, it’s fine to love two people at once, some people might find it weird but fuck them”

“Wait, you love me?” Shit! I didn’t expect Liam to be home, he’s going to hate me now he knows I love him and he’s going to think I’m weird for being in love with two people. I watch as Louis and Harry back out of the kitchen as I face Liam.

“Is it true? You love me?”

“Uh, yeah I do. I get it if you don’t love me back, you love Niall and you’re probably never going to stop loving him so-“ Liam cuts me off by grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me, my heart starts pounding and butterflies erupt inside me.

“I love you too, and I don’t think it’s weird if you love two people because I’m the same. I love you and I love Niall, I don’t know how we’re going to deal with this situation we’re in but we’ll deal with it”

“Kiss me again”

“Don’t have to ask me twice” He kisses me again and leads us to his bedroom. It’s like déjà vu when Liam pushes me backwards onto his bed and climbs on top of me.

10 minutes later and Liam’s about to fuck me when the bedroom door opens,

“Zayn, we need to-what the fuck is this?”

I push Liam off me to see Niall standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face and I feel extremely guilty and embarrassed when I cover myself up with Liam’s quilt. What the fuck is happening right now, I want to crawl into a hole and die as Niall’s face starts to go red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's back! Who expected that to happen and what do you think about Zayn and Liam's confessions?


	16. When It All Falls Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, you were probably expecting more..

“What are you doing here?”

“I sent you a text and left a voicemail an hour ago same for you Liam but never heard from both of you so thought it would be easier to come back home to talk to you, but I see you’re busy, so I’m going to go”

Liam and I sort ourselves out before rushing out to talk to Niall, who’s been stopped by Harry who has his arms around him, Louis standing beside them glaring at us. “Niall let us explain!”

Niall turns around with tears in his eyes and my heart drops. He looks angry and upset as he looks between Liam and I, we’ve got nothing but our sweatpants on and our hair is messed up.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Niall”

“I don’t need to hear a long story about how you’re sorry! How long have you two been sleeping together?”

“A few weeks…but it wasn’t supposed to go on for this long, I swear”

“Is that true Liam?” Liam nods his head and looks down at the ground, Niall directs his attention back to me, “So this stupid bet about you guys trying to make me fall in love with you was just bullshit? You never actually had feelings for me, you just wanted to play around with me?”

“Niall it wa-“ He cuts me off with a glare which is scaring me, I’ve never seen him this angry.

“You know what? You two clearly couldn’t give a shit about me so I’m going to leave and never come back. I hope you two are happy together, you both deserve each other”

“Niall, please! I don’t love Liam, I love you!” It’s too late, Niall opens the door and slams it shut making me flinch, I run my hands through my hair and let myself cry,

“I hope you two are happy with yourselves, he was finally back and you assholes ruined it. Niall is right, you both deserve each other”

“Just fuck you both, I don’t even want to look at you” Louis and Harry leave the apartment, probably to chase Niall,  as I turn around to face Liam who’s crying,

“Liam, I didn’t mean that, I-“

“No, save it. You clearly don’t love me, or you wouldn’t have said that. Why did I ever think you would stop hating me? Louis may be right about us being assholes for doing this to Niall but you’re worse than that Zayn, I hate to use this word, but you’re a cunt. Don’t talk to me, I don’t even want to look at you”

Liam walks off after letting out a sob, my heart is breaking. I didn’t mean to say any of that and now not only have I lost Liam, but I’ve lost all my best friends. Liam’s right, I am a cunt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!! I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon but don't worry I'll try and make the next chapters longer...
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you to anyone thats been commenting!


	17. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update the story, something happened in my life and I needed to deal with it.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

I sit down on the sofa and stare at the blank TV screen, I can hear some noise behind me but I don’t turn around. I hear a door shut and footsteps coming down the hall, I know it’s Liam so I turn around and look at him, he’s got a bag slung on his shoulders and he’s crying.

“Liam, please don’t go! We can talk this out, just please stay?!”

“Zayn, I need space to think about things. Please don’t call or text me, just leave me alone for a while”

“Liam, please, stay! Don’t leave me alone, I need you. I love you”

He doesn’t even say anything he just glares at me before walking out the front door, “Liam, I love you! Don’t leave!” The slamming of the door starts me off again and I’m burying my face in the pillows and crying.

I let out a scream which is muffled by the pillow, what the fuck is wrong with me? I’ve just fucked everything up and now. I get up off the sofa and right now I feel so angry with myself that the only thing I can do is lash out but I don’t have anyone to get angry with. I feel the anger inside me creeping up and I find the first thing I can and I throw it.

I hear it hit the wall and whatever it is cracks, I’m still angry so I pick something else up and throw it at the wall. I walk into the kitchen and grab one of the beers I’ve kept hidden from the others, I screw off the lid and take a long sip as I walk into my room. The second I enter the room I slam the door shut and punch my wall. My door opens a second later and in runs Harry, I didn’t even hear them come in, I must be pretty angry.

“Zayn, what the fuck?” I let out another sob as Harry rushes to me and hold me in his arms, he starts rubbing my back and whispering into my hair, Louis stands in the doorway

“I’m so sorry, Harry. Please don’t hate me, I can’t have you hate me”

“Hey, calm down, I don’t hate you! I could never hate you, your one of my best mates and I love you. The minute we left we knew we never should have left you by yourself”

I sob into Harry’s shirt, Louis is still standing in the doorway watching everything unfold, I can hear Harry giving him some instructions and I hear as he walks off. Harry holds onto me and I cling to him, it’s pathetic what I’m doing and how I’m acting but I know Harry’s not judging me. Louis comes back in a few minutes later and hands Harry an ice pack to put on my hand.

I bring my legs up, rest my arms on them and put my head down and let the tears fall even more. Louis sits down next to me and places his head on my shoulder, Harry lets go of me and sands up,

“I’m going to make some tea, you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve got Louis here, thanks mate”

Louis wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on my forehead. The two of us sit in a comfortable silence as we hear Harry in the kitchen, a few minutes later I speak up,

“Thanks Lou, I’m sorry as well”

“It’s alright mate”

We sit in silence for a few more minutes before Louis stands up and reaches out for me, I grab his hand and he pulls me up onto my feet. I wipe the tears from my eyes as he hands me my jumper, I slip it on and Louis wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulls me into a side hug and we head out to see Harry.

He’s standing at the kitchen side examining the damage I’ve done to whatever I threw at the wall, I’m expecting him to be angry but he’s surprisingly not. I sit down on the sofa in the living room as Harry hands me a cup of tea, I accept it with a smile and take a sip. Harry’s looking at me and waiting for me to tell him what happened.

“I guess you want to know what possessed me to punch my wall?”

“I do, but if you don’t want to tell us, you don’t have to”

They watch as I slowly start to break down in front of them as I go into detail about what happened between me and Liam, once I finish I look at them with tear filled eyes,

“Oh Zayn”

Louis and Harry pull me onto their laps and Harry runs his hands through my hair while Louis rubs my back, I let myself cry into their laps for the rest of the night.

====

My head is pounding as I sit up, I look around the room to see I’m laying with Louis on the sofa and Harry’s curled up on the floor with a pillow under his head. I feel like shit as I get up and go into the bathroom, I know I shouldn’t look in the mirror but I do it anyway and I hate what I see, my face is pale and I’ve got bags under my eyes from crying so much. I hate how I look so I strip down, get into the shower and I stand under the water. I stare at the shower wall and think about everything from last night, I shouldn’t cause it’s going to make me upset again but I can’t help it.

I quickly wash my hair before getting out, I look back in the mirror before I leave and I look a little bit better but I still look like crap. I don’t even bother drying my hair, I just slip on a pair of boxers and sweatpants before deciding to crawl into my bed. Not even 5 minutes later, the other two walk in and we all lay down,

“You feeling better today?”

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for last night, I really appreciate it”

“It’s okay mate, how’s your hand?”

I lift it up and all my knuckles are bruised, it looks like it should hurt but it doesn’t, it hurts to move it though. Louis gently looks at my hand and moves to touch it and the second he does I flinch. Okay, maybe it does hurt but doesn’t look like it could be broken.

“Do you think you need to go and get it x-rayed?”

“Shouldn’t think so, but if it hurts when I move it then I might have too. Again, I’m so sorry you had to see me like that last night.”

“It’s fine, it was a little bit scary but…”

“I’m sorry”

“No, we’re the ones who should be sorry. We should never have said those things to you before we stormed out”

“It’s fine”

“Zayn, it’s not fine”

“Lou, just leave it. Maybe we should all stop saying we’re sorry, can we just agree on that? We’ve forgiven each other and that’s all that matters” Harry’s right, I’m just happy that they’ve forgiven me for being a dick. If only Niall and Liam can forgive me for the things I’ve said and done but it will be a while before that happens.

====

Harry’s not stopped worrying about me all day, if he’s not worrying about me and my emotional wellbeing then he’s worrying about my hand. Louis been trying to get him the stop worrying but it’s not worked, I appreciate it though. I know it’s his way of making up for what happened last night and what he said.

Louis been doing what he always does, he’s been offering to take me out and get me drunk but Harry’s always shutting that idea down. Those two have been bickering all day but its nice to see, they’re so in love and even though I’m jealous that they can have that I’m glad nothing has changed.

I spoke to my mum earlier, I didn’t think she knew about everything that was going on, but she told me that Louis spoke to her last night while I was asleep. It was nice to talk to her, she wasn’t angry with me like I thought she would be, she told me that this would all end soon and I would be happy again.

None of us have heard from Niall or Liam, well, Louis and Harry might’ve but if they have, they aren’t saying anything. I can’t stop thinking about how angry the two of them were before they left last night, I should stop that because I’m about to cry all the time and after last night I don’t want to cry anymore.


	18. Mess

I hate myself right now! Why did I let Louis take me out? I keep forgetting he’s the worst person to go out with, he kept getting me drink after drink even though I kept protesting and Harry wasn’t there to stop him. I feel like I’m about to be sick so I get off the chair in the living room, I have no idea why I slept out there, and I run into the bathroom, get down on my knees and throw up. I keep my head rested on my arm as I wipe my mouth and stare at Louis, who’s standing with a smirk on his face in the doorway.

“You okay there mate?”

“Shut up Lou, this is your fault. I knew I shouldn’t have let you take me out, I should’ve listened to Harry”

“Oh be quiet, you asked me to help you forget about Niall and Liam so I did. I didn’t realise you were such a lightweight”

“I am not a lightweight, you kept giving me drink after drink. I wasn’t even halfway through a drink when you gave me another one!”

“I’m sorry, but I thought giving you more would stop your rambling, but it made it worse. You wouldn’t shut up about how you regret starting this whole bet with Liam and how you wish you never fell in love with Niall’

“Oh my god, I hate myself”

Louis just laughs at me, “Get up and go lay down on the sofa, Harry’s on there and he’ll no doubt take care of you, you know how it is. I’ll get you something to drink and something for your head, if your looking for your phone it’s on the coffee table”

“Thanks mate”  Louis was right, Harry definitely took care of me the minute I sat down, I couldn’t even say no to him. I unlock my phone and I can see its on my recent calls list, I look at who I’ve contacted and who’s names are the first two names, Liam and Niall. I groan which makes Harry look at me weirdly,

“Hey Lou? Why did I call Liam and Niall last night?””

“I don’t know! You just did”

“Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“I tried! But when I reached for your phone you smacked me! did they get back to you?”

“Why the hell would they get back to me? They hate me and want nothing to do with me” I bury my head in Harry’s lap and he laughs and runs his hand through my hair. I hear Louis place something on the table as I throw my phone onto it.

====

“Thank you” I have no idea why but Harry’s been acting like my own personal butler, I’m not complaining though it’s nice to see someone cares about me.

“So, are you going to give me my boyfriend back? Or are you trying to get another guy to fall in love with you”

I look at Louis who’s only just realised what he’s said, he’s about to say sorry bit I beat him to it, “Don’t apologise, I know you didn’t mean it, it’s fine. And besides, we all know it wont take much for Harry to fall in love with me and leave you” Harry nods and I stand up and start running away from Louis,

“Come back here! You know Harry loves me more than you, how dare you say that to me” Louis jumps on my back and starts to gently hit me, the two of us messing around is stopping me from thinking about how sad these last two days have been for me.

“I’m in love with an idiot” Harry stands up and joins in with us, the three of us laughing at each other. There’s a knock on the front door which pulls us away from messing around. My heart stops when a voice rings through the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is at the door?


	19. Silence Is Killing Me

Everybody in the room feels tense as Liam walks into the kitchen, my heart beats fast as he looks at me. He’s not glaring at me which is good, but I know he still won’t want to talk to me, I look away and focus on something else. I can hear him talking to Harry and Louis and I try to listen in but decide not to in the end.

It must be a few minutes before they finish talking and I can hear Liam grabbing his bag and I hear his footsteps, Louis nudges my shoulder and I go after him,

“Liam I-“

“Zayn, please don’t do this, not now. I’m not ready to talk to you or be around you right now” Liam sounds like he’s about to cry and all I want to do is reach for him and hug him, but I don’t I just let him walk away from me. I want to punch something again but instead I let the tears start as I turn around and go back to the other two.

I wrap my arms around Harry and sob into his shoulder once again, this feels like it could be a common occurrence.

“What happened?”

“He basically told me to leave him alone cause he doesn’t want to be around me. He didn’t even need to say it but he hates me”

“He doesn’t hate you, he just needs some more time to himself” I cry some more, Harry holding me again while I embarrass myself by crying over somebody that doesn’t even care about me like he said he did.

 

====

Harry was right, Liam did need more time to himself, the only thing he didn’t think of was Liam completely blanking all three of us. It’s been 5 days since Liam got back home and we’ve not even heard anything come from his room, I did hear him leave one night while the rest of us were sleeping but that’s all.

It’s been hard for me, all I want to do is talk to him and touch him, but I can’t and it’s all because I said something stupid and hurt him badly. I don’t even need to say anything to him, just looking at him would be good cause at least I’ll know if he’s okay and even though he’s in the room next to me I miss him like crazy.

Right now, I’m lying on my bed with my headphones in and staring at the ceiling. I decide I need to shower since I haven’t since yesterday morning. I know Liam’s in his room, so I undress before quickly rushing to get in the bathroom. I don’t know how long I’m in there for, but the waters gone cold, so I get out.

I wrap the towel around my waist before turning off the light and walking round the corner, I take a few more steps before colliding with someone, “What the hell?” We fall to the floor and I look down and see I’m laying on top of Liam. This is embarrassing and awkward, I’m wearing nothing but a towel and Liam’s practically naked too, I blush, and Liam apologises,

 “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot I didn’t look where I was going, it’s my fault”

“Liam it’s fine. I should’ve looked where I was going before I walked out, it’s my fault” I watch him as he bite his lip, I want nothing more than to kiss him right now but know it would make everything more awkward than it already is. we stay there on the floor for a few more seconds which is when Louis decides to walk through the door and down the hallway.

I quickly stand up as he turns the corner, I help Liam up and we don’t know what to do or say so Liam stutters, blushes and walks away. I keep my head down as I walk past Louis and he follows me into my room,

“Louis, don’t”

“I’m not going to, what was that though? What happened? Why were you two on the floor chest to chest, practically naked when I walked in?”

“I bumped into him when I was coming out of the bathroom, he was coming down the hallway and I turned round the corner at the same time, that explains why I was in my towel and I don’t know why Liam was in his boxers.”

“Oh, so you weren’t doing anything you shouldn’t have been doing?”

“Why would we do anything like that? He’s been ignoring me, well us, for the last few days. This is the first time I’m seeing him since we got home so I highly doubt he’s going to be trying to hook up with me again” I shake my head and turn around to get dressed, I expect Louis to leave but instead he sits on the edge of the bed.

“That’s true but still…”

For the rest of the day Liam stays in his room and doesn’t come out, not even for dinner. I know this afternoon was embarrassing but I at least thought he would’ve decided to come out and sit with us, he doesn’t even need to talk.

====

I wake up with a sore neck, I must’ve fallen asleep whilst studying last night. I get up and wander into the kitchen and I’m met with a sight I didn’t think I would see. It’s Niall sitting at the breakfast table, I freeze and stare at him before snapping out of my frozen state and trying my best to ignore him sitting there and watching me.

I give him a little smile and he sits there, doesn’t even address me just blanks me. it hurts, first Liam now him, I can’t do it, so I do the only thing I’ve been able to do these past couple of days, I go straight into my room and cry into my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both back! Do you think they're ever going to talk again and fix their friendship?


	20. Just About Done

 Its been 2 weeks since Liam and Niall both got back and they’ve still not spoken to me. Harry and Niall have been talking but Harry’s been telling me Niall’s not saying anything about me or what happened. it’s awkward in the house ever since they got back, we’re all avoiding each other and if one of us is in a room when the other walks in, we glare at each other and walk out.

Louis and Harry have been trying to get all three of us in a room together, even now Gemma’s come round to see Harry we’ve all stayed in our rooms cause we didn’t want to look at each other. There’s a knock on my door, I really don’t want to talk to anyone, but I let them come in anyway. I look up to see Gemma standing in the doorway,

“Are you avoiding me?” She smirks at me before walking over and sitting on the bed,

“Not avoiding you, just avoiding you know who”

“You guys still aren’t speaking? Harry’s told me what’s been going on and I think it’s stupid”

“I don’t care, they hate me so why would they want to see me or talk to me?”

“Zayn, you don’t need to hide away in your room all the time, if you see them does it matter?”

“Not really but I hate myself even more than I already do when I see them. It sucks to feel that way”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but you bought it on yourself when you did this stupid thing”

“I know! I’m an idiot, I’m always reminded of that when Niall and Liam don’t want to talk to me” She slaps my arm and crawls to sit next to me.

“I’m sorry for making you sad again, I just hate seeing you like this. I just want you three to go back to the way you were, I want you guys to sort your shit out, and have a big talk about everything and maybe even get together!”

“That will never happen and if you want us to talk about everything, you’d have to do something about it. Cause there is no way we’ll all agree to being in the same room together”

“True, anyway get dressed, we’re going out for dinner, my treat before I leave for a few more months” she gets up and pats my shoulder before standing in my doorway and yelling, “Come on assholes! I’m hungry”

I laugh out loud before getting dressed in my ripped black skinny jeans and a white shirt, I quickly do my hair but it’s not like I have anyone I need to impress so I don’t bother making it as nice as I usually do. I slip my shoes on, grab my phone and wallet before walking out, I bump into Niall and it’s still awkward between us, I look him up and down before smiling nicely and walking in front of him.

Harry, Louis and Gemma are already outside the door waiting for us, I can see the three of them looking a little bit shady. I’m not sure what’s wrong with them but I ignore it. I head to the door and Liam and Niall follow me but the next thing I know the door shuts on my face and I hear it lock from the outside. What the fuck is going on? I turn to look at Niall who’s confused and Liam looks angry like he knew what the others were doing.

What I didn’t know that on the other side of the door, the other three were happy their plan worked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all in the same room finally! Do you think they'll talk everything out?


	21. Everything's Going To Be Alright

All three of us locked in the room start banging on the door begging for them to unlock the door but all they do is laugh,

“Fuck! This isn’t funny guys! Unlock the door!” Liam bangs on the door again as Niall and I start kicking the door, “I swear to god if you don’t let us out!”

“What are you going to do Liam? Seriously this is the best thing for you guys, we need you to talk this out! You’re getting on our last nerve by avoiding each other”

I have a go at getting Louis to unlock the door, “Louis, please! This is fucking stupid and it wont work, just accept the fact we’re never going to talk to each other”

“Zayn, I’m sorry! This had to happen, if not for you then for us!”

I bang on the door once more before moving over to the sofa and falling backwards onto it, I lay my head back and close my eyes, “When we get out of here, I’m going to get you Louis”

“Yeah love you guys too! Now, talk it out, we’re going out for dinner like we planned, and you guys are staying here and making up…then maybe making out!” He laughs at me, I can hear him walk away and the next thing I know we’re sitting in complete silence. I get up and walk into my room, I push past Niall on the way.

An hour later, there’s a knock on my door, I invite whoever it is in and it’s Niall, he looks like he wants to say something, but I don’t pressure him to say something.  “Zayn, can we talk?”

“Uh sure” I follow Niall out of my room and sit down on the sofa, Niall calls Liam over and he sits down next to me. I can see him glaring at me from the corner of my eye, I ignore it and look up at Niall who’s chewing on his fingers,

“I’m not good at this sort of thing but I’ll try my best…okay, first of all I just want to apologise. I want to apologise for acting the way I did when I found the paper with the bet on it, I was angry cause of what I read but whatever I said I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry that I accused you for making this bet just so you could sleep with me, I didn’t mean that, and I know you two would never do that”

I have to apologise to him as well, I could go about it in a better way but I just start crying, “I’m so fucking sorry Niall, you have no idea how hard these last few months have been knowing that you hate me. I wish I could go back and stop myself from agreeing with the stupid bet to try and get you to love me, I know I shouldn’t force someone to fall in love with me but at that moment in time that’s all I could do. I-“

“Hey babe, calm down. Take a deep breath and look at me, it’s fine I said I forgive you”

“No it’s not Niall! We hurt you and betrayed you, how could you sit there and say its fine? I don’t know about you, but Zayn and I were depressed for weeks after you found out, we couldn’t deal with the fact we lost you. I am so fucking sorry Niall, so sorry”

“Guys look at me. I’m telling you its fine, you don’t need to apologise to me. I was angry with you and Zayn for what you did to me, did it hurt? Of course, it did! Did I feel betrayed by two of my best friends? I did. Did I make the mistake of not listening to you when you tried to explain? Of course. But I apologise, and I accept your apologies too”

Liam and I argue with Niall for the next 30 minutes because we think he shouldn’t have forgiven us that easy but he kept fighting back until eventually, Liam decided that it would be best if we all apologised once more and leave it at that. Liam made me cry with his apology and I made Niall cry with mine, it was emotional for all of us and it made us realise we never wanted to do anything to hurt each other again.

“Well, that’s done…I know it might be a long shot, but can I at least hug you guys? I’ve missed you both so much and I forget how nice it is when you hug me”

“Of course, you can Ni, you don’t need to ask.”

“I just wasn’t sure, oh-“

I cut him off by jumping onto his lap and wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. Liam joins in a second later by climbing on top of me. “I love you boys”

“We love you too Li” It’s unspoken but both Niall and I understand what Liam says when he says he love us but that’s another conversation we need to have but not right now. We’ve only just gotten each other back we don’t want to mess anything up.

“You guys do realise if we’re like this when the others walk in the door they’ll jump on us”

“Ah who cares, they’ll be happy we made up” The other come back 5 minutes later and I was right, once the other walk in the door they jump on us, well Louis does, Harry and Gemma gently hug us. Once we part Gemma pulls me into the kitchen,

“So, you guys made up then?”

“Yeah”

She squeals and claps her hands before pulling me into a hug and placing kisses all over my face, “Get off” She lets go of my face and looks proud of herself,

“I feel like a proud mum! Also, my plan worked…”

“Wait, what plan?”

“It was my idea to lock you guys in this apartment, it’s the only thing I could think of to get you guys to talk and it looks like it worked. You can thank me anytime…but I would love if you said it now cause I’ve got to go, I leave in the morning”

I roll my eyes, “Thank you, I’m glad you thought of this, I never would’ve been able to talk to them if it wasn’t for you”

We hug once more before she leaves, I sit in the kitchen and lean back in the chair, I’m happy Gemma came and fixed everything. I’m happy with how everything worked out, even if all it took was locking us in a room together.

I walk back into the living room to find Liam and Niall talking to each other and it’s nice to see that happen. it doesn’t feel like there’s been some tension between them and I’m happy.

====

I’m half asleep when I find myself being pushed over in bed, I look to see Niall standing in front of me. I don’t even think twice before moving over more to let him in, I lift up my quilt and he slides underneath and turns to me,

“You alright Ni”

“Yeah I’m fine…I just wanted to give you a proper cuddle. It’s been a while since we’ve done this, and I thought you could do with one”

“That’s sweet of you, thank you” My hearts beating fast, I’ve missed the feeling Niall gives me whenever he’s near, I open my arms as best I can, and he moves into them, I wrap them round him and we both get comfortable before I find myself closing my eyes and falling asleep.

It’s nice having him here in my arms, it just reminds me of how much I missed him and how much I love him. Liam walks past my room but backs up when he realises what’s happening, Niall looks up from where he’s laying against me and signals Liam,

“Liam, get in here. I want a cuddle from you too”

Liam hesitates until I give him a gentle smile, that gives him the motivation to get in bed with the two of us. I lift up the quilt and he slides in next to Niall, he looks a little bit awkward and tense, but I reach over and grab his hand and I can see him relax. It feels nice being able to touch Liam without him pulling away and glaring at me, he’s watching me and all I can do in this moment is smile, blush and mouth the words, _‘I love you’._

For a second, he doesn’t say or do anything but once I smile at him again, he blushes and looks down at Niall who’s now sleeping. I look down at Niall and I cant help but lean down and kiss his forehead. Liam and I are watching each other and it’s only a matter of time before I close my eyes. I’m not sure why but I’m finding that going to sleep is easier now then before, it might be because Liam and Niall are back, I’m not too sure.

During the night I must’ve turned around because I wake up face to face with Liam, Niall looks like he’s moved down a bit during the night and Liam’s moved his head over so it’s closer to mine. I smile and think about how much I love these two boys before going back to sleep.

====

I wake up again a couple of hours later to see Niall and Liam cuddled up together, it has to be one of the sweetest things I’ve ever seen. Usually I would have been jealous of that happening, knowing about Liam’s feelings towards Niall but now I can’t help but think that this is what I want to wake up to every morning.

I don’t know how it’s all of a sudden become all three of us together in a relationship instead of me and Niall, but I know that I wouldn’t want to think of it being any different.

“Aw look at you guys” My dreaming comes to an end when I hear Louis and Harry outside my room, I open one eye and look at them before giving them the finger. They laugh which wakes Niall up, then Liam, the two break apart and sit up, Niall rubs the sleep from his eyes and glares at Louis.

“Who’s cute?”

“Liam and Zayn, wasn’t talking about you”

He gets out of bed and chases Louis out the doorway,

“Hey, hands off my boys! Only I can call them cute!”

Harry raises his eyebrows at what Niall’s said, Liam and I look at each other before turning away and looking at anything but Harry or each other. Hearing Niall calling us his boys makes me happy, I love him so much and I know Liam agrees with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's happy? They finally made up, no more drama!!


	22. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short...

It’s been a few days since Niall called Liam and I ‘his boys’ and I’ve been floating on cloud nine ever since then, nothing has been able to make me sad and I love it. These last few days have been nice, Niall’s been sleeping in my bed with me most nights and sometimes he goes to Liam’s. A few months ago I would’ve done anything to keep Liam away from Niall but now whatever happens, happens. Sometimes all three of us sleep in the same bed which is nice too.

Harry keeps giving me these looks every time he walks past my room and he can see Niall laying on my chest, but I just wave him off and wrap my arms around him. Louis been pestering us to get together every day, he’s been smug since we’ve made up and it’s starting to get annoying, but I do owe him for helping.

Liam and I have been getting better and better each day, we’re not awkward around each other even when I tell him I love him. I know he’s still unsure about it cause of what I said that day but he’s not told me to stop so I know he feels the same. We’ve both been talking about taking Niall out on a date and all we need to do is find something to do, I’ve been thinking of some things, but haven’t come up with a good one.

I’m going to have to go to Harry for an idea, I know if I ask Louis he’ll just suggest something that will just lead to having sex. Not that I’m opposed to sex but I don’t want to jump into that straight away, it might scare Niall off.

====

“Harry?”

“Yeah mate, what’s up?” he moves his legs, so I can sit down, I cross my legs and pick at my nails, I’m nervous to ask him and I don’t know why,

“I need some date ideas…Liam and I are thinking of taking Niall on a date, but we can’t think of anything to do…”

“Wow, okay…I’m happy for you guys but I’m not exactly the best person to ask for date ideas. Have you asked Louis? he usually comes up with the ideas for our dates”

“I love Lou but there is no way I’m going to him for date ideas. He’ll just suggest something involving us all having sex”

“You’re right, I mean that usually works for us and our relationship but you three are different.”

“Exactly, I don’t want to scare Niall off. Liam and I have already slept together so we both know we’ll be fine with it but not sure about Niall”

“Okay, so…what did you have in mind?”

I tell Harry about the ideas that Liam and I have come up with and he looks unsure about most of them but I mention the last thing on the list and his face lights up. “That’s it, that’s the one. It’s simple, it’s easy and you guys will at least have some privacy”

“Thanks Haz, knew I could count on you”

I’m even more nervous, I need to consult Liam, who knows how he’ll feel about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the date! Hope you've enjoyed this story!


	23. Only You

Liam’s taken Niall out for the day so I can stay home and prepare for tonight, Harry and Louis have decided to help me while the other two are out. I’m so nervous and I have been all morning, I was almost sick a few times cause my nerves were getting to me. Harry ended up taking over from me this afternoon, so I could rest, he thought I was going to pass out, Louis gave me a sip of whisky but it made it worse.

Harry reprimanded him for it which ended up in the two of them fighting but then ended up with them almost having sex on the couch. I had to push them into their bedroom, so they could fuck and get back to helping me, speaking of, I can hear the two of them and it’s driving me crazy. I have to turn the music up loud which is pissing them off but they’re annoying me too.

An hour later they emerge and act like they haven’t been having sex loudly, I throw a tea towel at Louis head and force him to help Harry do what I haven’t done while I go for a lay down. I get a text from Liam to ask if everything is okay and I just message him back before closing my eyes.

====

Someone shakes me awake, I look up to see it’s Harry, he’s smiling down at me and warning me that Liam and Niall will be home in 30 minutes. I get up and out of bed, pulling some clothes out of my wardrobe and Harry leaves me alone. I’m wearing my black jeans, without the rips, and one of my nicer white shirts with the sleeves rolled up and if I’m being honest, I look pretty good.

I leave my hair the way it is, “Well, don’t you look nice?”

“Thanks Lou…god I’m so nervous, what if it doesn’t go well?”

“Zayn, Liam and Niall love you, they’ll love this. If Liam already agreed with you that this was a good idea then it is, I’m not even going to be here for it and I love this idea”

“Really? You mean that?”

“Of course, I do! Now stop second guessing yourself, Liam texted to say they were 5 mins away so get out there and finish making everything special. Harry and I will be gone for most of the night but I want to hear what happens or happened sometime tonight”

“Okay, thanks Lou for all of your help, and tell Harry I owe him big time. Love you both”

“Love you too mate, I’m proud of you and what you’ve planned for tonight” Once Louis leaves I run my hand through my hair once more before taking a deep breath and going out to finish everything.

I’m pretty much done when the front door opens, my heart starts racing and I feel like I’m going to be sick again but I focus on what tonight will hopefully bring.

“Zayn? What’s this?”

“Just a little something that Liam and I put together with the help of Louis and Harry” I can see Niall looking a little bit confused but then he blushes when he looks at Liam and I. Liam leads him to the table where everything is set up and I feel like I’m going to pass out.

====

Everything is going well so far but I hope Niall doesn’t think this is weird, the three of us are sitting in comfortable silence before Niall speaks up,

“So, not that I’m complaining but why did you guys decide to do this?”

“Because we wanted to…besides, I, well we, wanted to tell you something”

“Uh, okay…”

“Hey, don’t be nervous. It’s nothing bad”  I reach over to squeeze his hand, he squeezes back so I know it’s a good sign. I take a deep breath before putting my heart out on the line.

“Okay, so…you were wondering why Liam and I decided to do this? We did this to show you not only that we were sorry. When we started this bet Liam and I never took your feelings into consideration we were only thinking of ourselves and look where it got us, you pretty much hated the two of us and because of that we hated ourselves.

I’m not sure what was going through our heads when we had sex for the first time or when we continued to have sex. I’m not sure what made us realise that we loved each other but I guess that’s how things worked out. When you caught us that day you came home, and you yelled at us, I felt like shit and Liam could probably agree. I know we sort of talked this out before, but I don’t know if you know how hard it was for me to wake up every morning and not seeing your smiling face, it was hard not seeing Liam’s as well.

Now I’m not so good with putting my emotions into words so this will be quite hard for me to say but, we love you and we just hope you feel the same way. If you don’t that’s fine just tell us, and we’ll stop trying to make you feel special like we did before, we’ll just accept it and move on. It’s going to hurt at first but we-“

Niall cuts me off by moving forward and kissing me, it’s taken me by surprise but I’m slowly relaxing into the kiss and something stirs inside me. It feels like relief, like I’m relieved he feels the same way and when he pulls away and leans over to kiss Liam who’s also taken by surprise and when I look at them together, I can’t help but get a little bit turned on.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that to me, I love you both too, so much that I can’t stand to be away from you, ever since I got back all I’ve wanted to do was to kiss you both. it was hard watching you two together that day I walked in, it’s all I thought about while I was staying with Anne and Gemma”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and every time I did, I hated myself because I thought I was too late”

I turn to Liam who’s looking at Niall and I with so much love in his eyes but I want to apologise to him again and ask him how he feels about me,

“Liam, I never should have said I didn’t love you because that was bullshit. I love you so fucking much that it felt like a piece of me was missing when you left, I was so upset and annoyed with myself. I hope you feel the same way and you can forgive me for making you hate me”

Liam gives me a sad look and squeezes my hand “Zayn, I never hated you! was I angry, of course. Was I a little bit sad? Very, but I realised after a few days of me not being here, I knew you never meant it. I love you too and of course I can forgive you” I stand up and sit on Liam’s lap, I lift his chin up and kiss him with so much love.

Our kiss starts to become a lot more intense and I feel myself wanting more. Niall clears his throat,

“You know, as much as I love watching the two of you together I was kind of hoping I could join in on the fun…”

I pull away from Liam and I can see this lustful look in his eyes, I raise an eyebrow before turning to Niall with a smirk on my face. I get off Liam’s lap, pull Niall into a kiss and lift his leg up, he jumps up and wraps his legs around my waist. Liam comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck and gripping onto my waist, I moan and pull away,

“I don’t know about you, but I think we should take this to the bedroom? Cause I don’t think I want Harry and Louis walking in on us…”

Niall unwraps his legs from my waist and grab onto mine and Liam’s hand and drags us to the nearest bedroom. I don’t know what’s about to happen but I know I’m going to love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've finally admitted their love to each other! Who's happy for them? I'm not sure whether or not I should write any threesome action next chapter...what do you think?


	24. My Happy Ending

The second we get in the room Niall pushes me against the wall and he pulls Liam in for a kiss, I can tell he wants me to watch and I have no problem with it, it’s very hot. He moves away from Liam and starts to kiss me, Liam kisses my neck and I moan to let him know to keep going, I feel him smirk against my neck and I turn my head to give him better access to my neck.

Niall starts to kiss down the other side of my neck and I can feel him marking me up, he sucks just under my chin and it’s driving me crazy. He continues kissing down and he nips at my collarbone before unbuttoning my shirt and kissing down my chest. Liam gently turns my head and kisses me, and he pushes his tongue into my mouth and I deepen the kiss.

“Zayn, can I?”

I look down and I can see Niall with his hands on the waistband of my jeans, he looks at me with lust in his eyes, “Fuck, please” He smirks at me before undoing my jeans and pulling them down, he pulls my boxers down with them and he takes my cock out. He licks along the underside of my cock to the head, “Shit babe”

I buck my hips up and Niall opens a little bit wider to take me all in, I’m surprised Niall can take all of me but I cant stop thinking about how good he’s doing. I run my hand through his hair and leave it there, I don’t want to pull on it just in case he doesn’t like it.

I’m so busy focussing on Niall and his mouth that I completely forgot that Liam was even next to me, I decide I need to do something, I don’t want him to feel left out. I run my hands down his chest and undo the button on his jeans, I run my fingers along the waistband of his boxers and I feel him shiver at the touch. I dip my hand into his boxers and take his cock in my hand and stroke it, I tease the tip before stroking his cock.

“Niall, I’m gonna come” I look down and he sucks my cock a few more times before I come down his throat, he swallows it all and wipes his mouth the back of his hand. He stands up and reaches over and helps me get Liam close to coming. Our hands link together, and we pump Liam’s cock a couple more times before Liam comes with a moan.

Niall leans over me and kisses Liam right in front of me, I can see Liam deepening the kiss, “Wanna fuck you Ni”

Niall moans and Liam helps him out of his jeans before he pushes him onto the bed, Liam straddles Niall’s waist and kisses down his chest. I kiss Niall to keep him occupied while Liam kisses down his chest and bends his knees, I look down to see Liam between Niall’s legs. I know exactly what he’s going to do,

“You’re going to love this babe, Liam’s mouth is amazing” Niall moans into my neck as Liam starts to slowly rim Niall. I run my hands down Niall’s chest and my thumb brushes over his nipple making Niall moan into my neck again, I shiver as he does. I slowly move my hand to Niall’s cock which is red and leaking pre-come, I spread the pre-come over the tip before leaning down and taking it into my mouth.

“Fuck Z” He pulls my hair and I moan which makes Niall moan once again, I hear Liam hum and Niall hides his face in my neck and he’s cursing Liam and his mouth. I laugh and continue to take Niall all the way in, I relax my jaw and I feel Niall buck his hips up, usually I hate when people do that but cause it’s Niall, I let him.

I don’t know how long Liam’s been between Niall’s legs but the way that Niall’s moaning and bucking his hips up, I can tell he’s close to coming. I run my tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and the next thing I know he’s coming into my mouth. He’s breathless above me as I pull off, he whines at the loss of heat around his cock.

Liam gets up off the floor and comes to lay on the bed with Niall and I. the three of us are laying with our hands intertwined, I know Liam wanted to fuck Niall but right now I’m pretty sure Niall’s fine with what just happened, I know I am. I feel myself drifting off to sleep as Liam pulls the quilt cover over us and we cuddle up together.

====

I wake the next morning cuddled up between Niall and Liam, the images of last night run through my head but mostly the way it felt with both Niall and Liam. I look at them and they look peaceful sleeping so I’m not going to disturb them, I try my best to unwrap their arms around me without waking them up. Luckily, I get out of their embraces and I quietly tiptoe to where my clothes are laying on the floor.

I’m glad we came into my bedroom last night or that would have been an awkward dash, I slip on a pair of sweatpants and quietly shut the door on the way out, I’ll let them sleep for a while. I go into the kitchen to put the kettle on, I come through the doorway and Harry and Louis are sitting at the table with a cup of tea each and they’re smiling and waiting for me to tell them everything.

I just ignore them and grab three cups out the cupboard and place teabags in each cup, as I turn around Harry’s trying to get Louis to do something or stop him from saying anything but it’s Louis, he’ll say it anyway,

“Nice hickeys mate…”

My eyes widen as I look down at my chest, it’s covered in marks. Louis is just smirking at me while Harry blushes red for some reason,

“Look at that babe, our boy got lucky last night” Louis winks and Harry just hits his arm and tells him to stop teasing me. I blush as Louis gets up and examines my chest and the marks, he pokes a few of them, there must be at least five on my chest and I know exactly who each mark belongs to. I blush as he smirks at me,

“Good night then?”

I blush at the memory of last night and Harry’s the one that asks me what happened last night,

“We just had dinner like we planned, had a few drinks then we had a little talk and we said that we loved each other, and one thing led to another…”

“Nice, so who bottomed?”

“None of us, we didn’t get that far…” Harry smiles and he looks happy for me, I can tell Louis wants more details but I’m not going to give them to him. I just get up and pour the water in the cups, which is when Niall and Liam emerge from my bedroom looking like I am, except Liam’s covered his chest and is wearing a jumper. I’m a little bit disappointed that I can’t look at his chest and what it looks like covered in hickeys that I gave him.

“Ah here they are! The men of the hour” Harry once again slaps Louis on the arm and that shuts him up, I smile at Harry who just winks at me,

“Hey babe” Once again, hearing Niall call me babe is doing things to me, I blush as he kisses my cheek and takes the cup from my hand. Liam comes over and grabs the other one from me,

“Thanks love” He sits down at the table and I sit next to him, our eyes lock and I can see so much love in his eyes. Our little moment is ruined by Louis, “Aw, you guys are so cute!” Louis comes behind Liam and I and hugs us both, he kisses our cheeks and squeezes our shoulders,

“Oi Tomlinson! Hands off my boyfriends, you’ve got your own!”

I look up at Niall from across the table and he’s got this hopeful smile on his face, I can’t help but smile at him, Liam grabs my hand from under the table and squeezes it. He gives me a knowing smile and I blush once again,

“Wait? Boyfriends! Does this mean?” Louis looks excited from where he’s sitting,

“Well I haven’t asked them officially, but I guess there’s no better time than now to ask…Zayn, Liam would you like to be my boyfriends? You can say no if you want…”

I place the cup on the table and I grab Liam’s hand and he smiles before standing up, pulling me round the table to where Niall is and he throws his arms around Niall and he kisses him. Once Liam pulls away I wrap my arms round his neck and I kiss Niall like my life depends on it, Louis and Harry are howling in delight behind us.

I don’t pay any attention to them cause I’m too busy with my boyfriends, saying that makes me so happy and I wouldn’t want it any other way, Louis and Harry jump on our backs and start congratulating us.

I can feel Liam and Niall holding onto my hand tightly and I squeeze their hands. I lean in so my forehead is touching theirs and I whisper the one thing I’m never going to get tired of saying,

“I love you” They don’t even need to say anything cause I know they feel the same way.

Or relationship didn’t exactly have the best start but that doesn’t matter now, I’ve got my boys back and I’ve got the rest of my life to regret what Liam and I did to Niall but right now that doesn’t matter. I love these boys with all my heart and I never want to let them go.


	25. 3 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :( I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed it too!

I look in the mirror and I straighten my tie, I’m so nervous right now and I’m not the one getting married.

“Hey babe, you look amazing” I turn around to see my boyfriends standing in the doorway with matching smiles on their faces, I blush as they look at me with so much love.

“Thanks, you clean up nicely as well”

“Come on, Louis ready when you are”

“I’m ready” I take a deep breath and follow Niall and Liam to where Louis is standing, “You ready Lou?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” I pull him in for a side hug before kissing Niall and Liam, Louis leads the way to where everybody is waiting to see him and Harry get married.

====

I stand behind Louis and as he’s reading his vows I look to Liam who is sitting front row next to Gemma, his eyes are on me and I have to duck my head before my face goes red from blushing. I focus back on Louis as he finishes his vows. I look into the church and I can see there isn’t a dry eye in the house, who knew Louis Tomlinson could be such a romantic sap?

Harry’s in tears and I look behind him at Niall and he’s staring right at me and I mouth ‘I love you’. He mouths it back before saying it to Liam, the three of us are smiling lie idiots as the celebrant finishes her little speech. I watch as Harry and Louis slide the rings on, they’ve got eyes for no one else but each other. When they finally kiss and everybody is cheering and clapping I close my eyes and picture Niall, Liam and I standing right in front of our closest friends and family as we cement our love for each other with a ring.

====

“It’s crazy seeing my two best friends getting married, it feels like yesterday that you guys were in the honeymoon stage of your relationship, not giving a shit about anybody around you and just constantly spending every waking moment with each other because you didn’t know how long it was going to last. But here we are 6 years later, sitting in this lovely venue which was clearly chosen by Harry, cause we all know Louis would prefer to sit in a pub and have a pint on his wedding day then somewhere beautiful like this”

Louis flips me off and I just wink at him, he knows I’m kidding, I look back towards the guests and I lock eyes with Liam and Niall who are giving me this proud look, I continue on,

“I know how it feels to find love with someone special or in my case which most of you know, I’ve found love with two special people. I’m not sure if these guys know this but I look at their relationship and I am in complete awe of how well these two work despite their different personalities, Harry is this more reserved kind of guy, he prefers to spend the weekend inside and reading a book. While Louis would prefer to go out and do some reckless things like he used to do when we were in our first year of high school.

I’m not really good with speeches so I’ll end this one here, I just want to say congratulations once again to my two best friends. I love you both so much and I can’t believe you two have gotten married. It’s been amazing watching you two grow not only as people but as a couple as well. I am so proud of the people you have both become and I wish you all the best”

I look over at Louis who for the first time in a while has tears in his eyes and Harry, who like always is full on crying. I go over and give them both a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back down and joining Niall and Liam who are both looking at me with so much love in their eyes.

 

====

“That speech was beautiful Z, thank you”

“Love you Haz, you too Louis” Louis pats me on the back and sits down in the chair next to me, he places his feet on my lap and leans back to rest his back against Niall’s arm,

“So when are you guys going to get married? It’s got to be soon right?”

“Yeah, but who’s going to propose?”

“Me” I hear Niall and Liam say at the same time, I look around the table to see Louis and Harry smirking while my boyfriends are playfully glaring at each other, I don’t know what’s about to happen but all I know is I don’t want to get in the way,

“Uh oh…” Louis nudges my shoulder and Harry just squeezes my hand before whispering good luck. Louis sits up and watches as Niall and Liam decide on which one is going to propose first, I hide my face in my hands and try to tune out but it doesn’t work, I can hear them clearly,

“Yeah, you think you’re gonna be the first one to propose to Zayn?”

“Of course, I am, why? You think I’m not going to be the one to do it first?”

 “Wanna bet on it?”

“Sure” Oh shit, this isn’t going to end well! They both shake hands before Niall says those three words that got Liam and I into trouble three years ago,

“This means war”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Thank you to whoever commented on this story it means a lot to me and it means a lot that you read it. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
